


J2 Sogno caldo o realtà ?

by lilyy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 14,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared e Jensen sono migliori amici da quando hanno messo piede sul set di Supernatural. Hanno entrambi una bella moglie e una bella famiglia, ma non sempre l'idea del paradiso è come quella che credi inizialmente...E proprio quando i due attori credono di non avere più niente da desiderare per essere felici, scoprono di essere ancora pieni di desideri e di passione che brucia e che grida per trovare sollievo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Jensen, che cosa pensi del Wincest?”  
  
Jensen restò sbalordito per un attimo davanti a quella domanda. Ogni volta si sentiva sempre più in imbarazzo.  
  
“è una fantasia calda dei fan…come ho detto anche più volte nelle interviste…”disse Jensen, imbarazzato.  
  
Jared sapeva che l’aveva detto più volte, ma aveva voluto comunque vedere che cosa rispondeva.  
  
“E li shippi?” chiese Jared malizioso.  
  
“Io? No….” rispose Jensen sempre più imbarazzato, ridacchiando. “Sai che vado pazzo per il destiel.” Scherzò.  
  
“Seriamente…perché secondo te è nata questa ship? Cosa può spingere le persone a shippare insieme due fratelli, maschi, per giunta? Te lo chiedo perché sono curioso” chiari Jared.  
  
“Perché…uhm..suppongo perché sono carini…ed **erotici…** ” disse malizioso Jensen.  
  
“erotici?” rise Jared.  
  
“Beh, si…ispirano sesso.” Rispose sempre sorridendo, ma senza guardarlo.  
  
“Pervertito” disse Jared, ridendo.  
  
Jensen scoppiò a ridere.  
  
“è un po’ come la ship su di noi, no?” chiese poi.  
  
Jared restò bloccato per un attimo, i suoi occhi vagarono per un po’ nel vuoto, imbarazzati.  Sorrise.  
  
“Non ho capito…” disse un po’ incerto.  
  
“Si, beh, è una fantasia, no? Penso che sia ora di andare al lavoro, andiamo!” disse Jensen, frettolosamente, indicando l’orologio alla parete del suo camper.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
   
  
  
   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rieccomi qua con una nuova storia...xd non c'è niente da fare, non ce la faccio! Questi due sono troppo carini per smettere di scrivere su di loro -.-
> 
> Mi ero ripromessa dopo "La fantastica bromance di Jared e Jensen" di non scrivere più su di loro in una storia semi-reale, ma ho cambiato idea...vediamo come va questa storia Xd
> 
> Vi ha incuriosito questo primo capitolo? Inizio dicendovi che nel secondo capitolo c'è già un bacio Xd


	2. Un bacio slash

Si sa, il fandon fa tante richieste. Tantissime. Innumerevoli. Il novanta per cento delle richieste sono per le coppie per cui stravedono. Non ha importanza per loro, se queste coppie esistono.  
  
Ai fan piace vederli insieme e quindi li vorrebbero vedere insieme.  
  
Gli writers di Supernatural, gli autori, la crew, il regista stesso, convenivano su un punto in comune: **non potevano** soddisfare ogni singolo capriccio dei fans, soprattutto quando i fans scippavano coppie impossibili.  
  
**Problema destiel:** Quello che i fans destiel sembravano non riuscire a capire era che anche nella remota ipotesi che Dean avrebbe potuto essere bisex, non sarebbe mai andato con Castiel. Non sarebbe stato il suo ideale di uomo…Castiel è un angelo, e già li si corre il rischio di entrare nella blasfemia…ma poi Castiel è anche troppo impacciato, goffo, impaurito e ha un genere di carattere cui Dean sicuramente non si sentirebbe attratto. Lo vede troppo bambino e lo vede troppo strano…e poi c’è Sam…la priorità di Dean è e deve restare Sam sempre e comunque…Supernatural avrebbe uno stravolgimento troppo brutale se Dean incominciasse una relazione che lo coinvolgesse di più di quella che ha con Sam…i fans della bromance andrebbero in rivolta e il personaggio stesso di Sam sarebbe destabilizzato perché non avrebbe più tutte le attenzioni di Dean su di lui….tipo quando Dean incominciò una sorta di bromance con il vampiro Benny.  
  
**Problema Wincest:**  
  
Quello che i fans Wincest sembravano non capire, era che il problema dell’incesto era un tabù troppo insormontabile per scavalcarlo cosi, fregandosene della legge morale e civile, e della pioggia di critiche che ne sarebbero derivate verso il telefilm. Se avessero fato una cosa del genere avrebbero dovuto chiudere baracca e burattini e per giunta il rapporto tra i due si sarebbe rovinato per sempre, perché MAI dare un messaggio televisivo che l’incesto è giusto e cosa buona, questo se non vuoi finire in trubunale.  
   
  
**Altri problemi derivanti da altre ship** : C’erano poi quelli che scippavano Dean Winchester con qualsiasi corpo umano che respirasse, perché Jensen è talmente bello da essere scippabile con tutti. Quello che i fans di Dean non capivano era che per quanto Jensen sia bello, affascinante, dolce, erotico, sensuale, intelligente, spiritoso, brillante, ecc….non è un tubo di scarico! C’era chi lo shippava con Crowley, ora proviamo ad immaginare un po’ come sarebbe una loro ipotetica relazione…chi farebbe la parte dell’attivo? Cosa direbbe Sam a Dean? E come reagirebbero i fans del destiel? Crowley si, e Castiel no? e pioverebbero critiche a valanghe anche li!!  
  
Senza contare che Mark e jensen preferirebbero camminare sui carboni ardenti, piuttosto che baciarsi o girare scene erotiche tra di loro.  
  
  
  
  
Okay, ci fu quella volta di quel bacio tra Bobby e Crowley, ma c’era una buona scusante…un patto!  
  
E gli autori ricordavano bene che Mark e Jim li tormentarono per settimane per aver scritto quella scena.  
  
Ora, tutti che volevano una bella scena slash…e nessuno che si preoccupava mai dei poveri autori.  
  
Che vita grama! Che grama vita!  
  
Come fare per accontentare almeno un fandom?  
  
Poi venne l’idea,,,Jeremy contattò subito writers, showrunners e gli chiese di stilare una bella sceneggiatura per una bella scena wincest!  
  
E per evitare problemi, si sarebbe detto che quelli non erano i veri Dean e Sam, ma dei cloni.  
  
“Cloni?” chiese perplesso un autore.  
  
“Si, cloni, doppelgangher…inventatevi quello che volete…siete pagati apposta!”  
  
“Gli attori potrebbero non prenderla bene, però…e se non accettassero?”  
  
“Sono pagati per questo!!” disse Jeremy, non nascondendo un sorriso divertito.  
   
  



	3. Questo non dovevi proprio farlo, Jared

La tanto attesa scena stava per arrivare. Jared doveva avvicinarsi e dare un bacio a Jensen, come da copione…  
  
Erano entrambi nervosi…erano amici da dieci anni, ma erano anche determinati a farlo nella maniera più professionale possibile.  
  
Jensen guardava Jared che sembrava forse più nervoso di lui.  
  
“Ti sei infilato in bocca una mentina prima, Jared?” cercò di scherzare Jensen, ma l’amico per una volta, non sembrava in vena di scherzi, e non rispose.  
   
Quando Jared lo baciò, Jensen degluti nervosamente e fece per spostare la testa all’indietro, senza accorgersene….Jared forse lo notò, e forse fu per paura che si tirasse indietro, che gli afferrò deciso la faccia nelle mani…per impedirglielo.  
  
Gli tenne la faccia ferma per impedirgli di sottrarsi al bacio…all’inizio succhiò solo leggermente il labbro di Jensen, facendolo rabbrividire un poco..le mani di Jensen che scattavano solo un poco sulle braccia di Jared, come per fermarlo o chissà che altro…ma già dopo pochi secondi, il cervello di Jared si annebbiò completamente…oscurato….e cominciò senza neanche rendersi conto, a inserire anche la lingua, dentro la bocca di Jensen.  
   
I brividi di Jensen aumentarono in maniera esponenziale, apri solo un poco gli occhi e vide che Jared lo stava ancora baciando e rafforzava la presa su di lui. Richiuse gli occhi e cercò di seguire il suo ritmo, stringendo le mani sulle spalle di Jared, quasi senza accorgersene, o forse perché aveva il battito cardiaco accelerato, e cercava qualcosa su cui aggrapparsi.  
   
Quando Jared finalmente lo lasciò, calò un silenzio di tomba tra tutti i membri della troupe. C’era li presente anche Misha, che, cosa incredibile, era ammutolito.  
  
Jensen era imbarazzato. Chiaramente tutti si erano accorti della potenza di quel bacio.  
  
“é…è stata una scena fantastica…” disse Bobby Singer, il regista.  
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Jensen era nel suo camper, che si imponeva di calmarsi….  
  
Non era più un adolescente. Era un attore, che diamine! Doveva essere abituato ai baci di scena!  
  
Si, beh, magari non con un maschio, il suo migliore amico da dieci anni, e **non con la lingua!!**  
  
La mente di Jensen andò a finire dritta di filato verso le fanfictions a loro dedicate…non poteva farne a meno.  
  
Non aveva avuto mai l’idea che Jared volesse davvero baciarlo…insomma, se lo chiedeva a volte, e con orrore a volte si rendeva conto che un po’ ci sperava…non perché volesse davvero baciarlo…forse era il suo orgoglio maschile che gli faceva pensare che voleva che Jared desiderasse baciarlo, o almeno che non gli facesse schifo l’idea!  
  
Non l’aveva mai creduto seriamente però…in fondo erano tutti e due sposati, con dei figli…erano etero…erano migliori amici.  
  
Questa volta però Jared si era spinto troppo oltre. Non avrebbe dovuto mettere la lingua, che diamine! Andò da lui proprio per dirgli questo.  
   
   
   
  
*  
  
Era andato nel camper di Jared…lui fu sorpreso di vederlo entrare, e nervoso? Probabile.  
  
Parlarono della scena che avevano girato, e cominciarono  a scherzare su come l’avrebbero presa i fan…sull’impatto emotivo che ne sarebbe derivato.  
  
“Quando vedranno il bacio…” disse Jared, sorridendo nervoso, ma Jensen lo interruppe.  
  
“Credi che vedranno anche i due metri di lingua che mi hai infilato in bocca?” gli chiese Jensen, ridendo arrogante ma un po’ risentito.  
  
Jared sembrò vergognarsi un poco. “Mi dispiace…è da un sacco di tempo che non faccio allenamenti con i baci di scena…non mi ricordo più com’è baciare per finta…” si giustificò.  
  
“Beh, uhm…se avessi fatto con me come con l’attrice che interpreta Amelia, non avremmo avuto problemi di troppo ardore” calcò la mano Jensen.  
  
Jared restò zitto un secondo di troppo, sufficiente a far pensare a Jensen che doveva essersela presa. Forse aveva esagerato e l’aveva offeso.  
  
“Te la sei presa?” chiese cauto Jared, e Jensen quindi seppe che la sua non era rabbia, ma paura. Paura di averlo fatto arrabbiare.  
  
“Cosa? Per quello? No….diamine, Jared, non sono più un bambino….siamo adulti, attori e….siamo….amici….”  
  
Jensen aveva indugiato sulle ultime tre parole. Si chiese se Jared se ne fosse accorto.  
  
“Si! Lo siamo!” disse un po’ imbarazzato Jared. “Lo sai che ti voglio bene!” aggiunse.  
  
Jensen lo fissò e non riusci a capire se fosse una domanda o una constatazione…qualcosa nel tono di Jared lo intristi…non seppe dire cosa.  
  
Poi, senza capire perché lo stava pensando, pensò:  
  
 _No, non lo so, Jared…è che a volte vorrei sentirmelo dire…._  
   
   
   
   
  
*  
  
Era il Weekend e sia Jared che Jensen, dopo aver fatto quella scena, dovevano tornare ad Austin dalle loro famiglie.  
  
Si erano parlati poco durante il viaggio e ognuno era tornato nella rispettiva casa in silenzio.  
  
Quando Jensen entrò in casa, prese in braccio jj e salutò la moglie, che gli aveva fatto trovare la cena in tavola anche se erano 23:30 passate.  
  
“Grazie per la cena, tesoro” gli disse Jensen. Sapeva che Danneel doveva aver finito di cenare da un pezzo, e che gli aveva fatto trovare la cena solo perché immaginava che non aveva mangiato.  
  
“Di niente, amore.” Gli disse Danneel.  
  
Jensen pensò che aveva sentito Danneel chiamarlo poche volte “amore”. Si ritrovò a pensare che avrebbe desiderato che l’avesse fatto più spesso, e quasi non si rese neanche conto che stava pensando al passato, non al presente. Non ha pensato che vorrebbe che lo **facesse** più spesso.  
  
“Dani…vuoi mangiare con me?” chiese Jensen. Un bisogno tacito di compagnia.  
  
“No, Jensen, davvero..ho già mangiato e non ho più fame…” disse Danneel, annoiata, guardando la tivu sul divano.  
  
Jensen si adombrò, ma Danneel non se ne accorse.  
   
   
   
  
*  
  
Quando furono a letto, Jensen guardò fuori dalla finestra buia e si ritrovò a chiedersi che cosa stesse facendo Jared in quel momento…se era ancora sveglio, se stava pensando ancora a quel bacio, come lui in quel momento…oppure se stesse facendo l’amore con Genevieve e si senti infastidito a quel pensiero….una morsa gli attanagliò il petto.  
  
Avrebbe voluto chiudere le maledette persiane a quella maledetta finestra, e poi coprirla con una tenda…tutto, pur di non dover vedere quella notte nera.  
   
Danneel si rigirò nel letto e cominciò a parlare:  
  
“Com’è andata oggi con Jared?” chiese Danneel all’improvviso.  
  
Jensen rabbrividi. Le aveva parlato di una possibile scena slash con lui, ma non le aveva detto che ci sarebbe stata oggi…un po’ per il segreto professionale sugli episodi e poi perché non doveva giustificarsi di niente…era un attore, che diamine…lo stesso Dean aveva baciato una barista sexi in un episodio precedente e molte altre…perché con le donne si, e con Jared era diverso?  
  
Già…perché?  
   
  
“Come al solito…abbiamo riso, scherzato, fatto gli scemi…la giornata è volata come al solito, nella goliardia generale che contagia sempre tutti…sai che siamo tutti degli idioti sul set…e meno male, altrimenti le giornate sarebbero pesantissime” disse Jensen cercando di cambiare discorso.  
  
“A volte sono un po’ gelosa” disse Danneel toccandogli i fianchi. “Ti mette sempre le mani addosso, dappertutto”  
  
Jensen rabbrividi di nuovo.  
  
“Siamo amici…amici un po’ affettuosi” aggiunse, guardando le sopracciglia inarcate di Danneel. “E poi lo sai com’è Jared. Abbraccia tutti cosi…è molto caloroso..è come l’orsetto abbraccia tutti.”  
  
 _Dio, cos’ho detto?_  
  
Danneel fece una faccia perplessa e contrariata a quella affermazione, ma i due si abbracciarono comunque.  
   
Jensen comunque non riusciva a fare a meno di pensare ancora al bacio di quel pomeriggio.  
  
Gli aveva messo la lingua in bocca!  
  
 _Questo non dovevi farlo, Jar…..questa volta hai esagerato!_ Pensò Jensen.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora, se avete notato...questa ff ha uno stile diverso rispetto alle altre..volevo che fosse un po semi-reale, anche in campo di sentimenti, il che vuol dire che dopo un bacio non ci si getta subito tra capo e collo e si professa amore eterno xd Non fraintendetemi, mi è piaciuto scrivere storie cosi e di sicuro lo rifarò, ma questa volta volevo fare una cosa diversa, più reale, il che vuol dire che Jensen anche se è rimasto scosso dal bacio, anche se ENTRAMBI sono rimasti scossi, non si dichiarano...ci scherzano su... stanno in silenzio... poi...non so bene quanto durerà questa stasi...forse dal prossimo capitolo cambia tutto, ma penso che anche dai dialoghi non tanto romanzati, abbiate capito cosa intendo xd
> 
> Comunque non sto dicendo che non ci sarà il romanticismo...ci sarà una valanga di fluff...ma vedrete in che modo xd baci :***


	4. Baciami ancora

Erano passati due mesi da quel bacio. Jared e Jensen non ne avevano più parlato e qualcosa cambiò da allora.  
  
Il Jared affettuoso con Jensen, il Jared che tutti erano abituati a vedere da sempre, diventò un po’ più inibito con lui. Gli sorrideva ancora, ma non lo toccava più tanto spesso…per non parlare degli abbracci.  
  
Jensen l’aveva notato. Aveva notato che Jared non lo toccava più come prima da quel giorno e ci rimaneva male.  
  
Si era fatto delle domande, certo. Tra lui e Jared c’era forse una tensione di tipo sessuale? In fondo erano due bei ragazzi…  
  
 _Sentimenti?_ Pensò, quando vide Genevieve arrivare sul set per fare un’improvvisata a Jared e vide i due baciarsi sulla bocca.  
  
 _Come osa baciare Gen dopo che ha baciato ME. Lo sapevo, è uno di quelli che baciano tutti, che baciano cosi, senza sentimento, che non danno importanza…è superficiale, vuoto_ pensava Jensen nella sua follia, per poi accorgersi orripilato delle cose che aveva appena pensato, e seguitare a sentirsi uno stronzo.  
   
  
A volte toccava lui Jared, e lo abbracciava, cosi tanto per incoraggiarlo a continuare a farlo…non voleva che smettesse, voleva che il contatto fisico tra loro continuasse..voleva ricordarglielo.  
  
Lo guardava sempre, gli sorrideva e vedeva che Jared di rimando ricambiava con un sorriso imbarazzato, ma non si scomponeva più di tanto.  
  
Intanto continuava a pensare al bacio!  
  
Si chiese se anche Jared ci pensava, o se per lui non significava nulla, e la risposta era probabilmente NO. Jared aveva una famiglia, era innamorato e loro erano amici. Jensen si chiedeva da quand’è che aveva cominciato  a pensare a loro in termine di fanfictions e si accorse con orrore di desiderare di essere davvero dentro di una di essa. In questo modo tutto non sarebbe stato cosi complicato. In una fan fiction, i protagonisti non si allontanavano dopo il bacio, ma anzi facevano l’amore…  
   
  
 _Cosa sto pensando? E perché? È il mio amico…il mio migliore amico…è Jared_ …pensava disperato, mettendosi una mano nei capelli.  
   
   
   
  
*  
  
Una sera, mentre avevano preso alloggio in un hotel per essere a una Convention tra qualche giorno, la crew di Supernatural lo informò che il personale dell’hotel aveva finito le camere libere e che avrebbe dovuto dormire con Jared.  
  
Chiese subito se era uno scherzo, e gli dissero di no. Jensen sapeva di non avere altra scelta, e si avviò alla camera, dove Jared incredibilmente era già a letto.  
  
“Potevi avvisarmi….” Gli disse, a mò di saluto.  
  
“Scusa dude, ma ti avevo perso di vista….” Disse Jared, con un tono poco convincente.  
  
Jensen fece una smorfia.  
  
“Non ti disturba, vero?” chiese Jared.  
  
“A chi? A me? Scherzi, vero? Almeno ho compagnia!” disse Jensen.  
   
   
  
  
Parlarono ancora un po’ delle solite cose…la Convention, i fans, le domande dei fans, gli spoilers della decima stagione….i photoop…….dopodichè entrambi si stancarono di parlare.  
  
Jensen andò davanti alla finestra. La stanza era in oscurità, illuminata solo dalla luce della luna.  
  
“Jared…”esordi Jensen. “Pensi mai a….”  
  
“A cosa?” chiese Jared un po’ in allarme.  
  
“Non so…ti capita mai di pensare che nella tua vita pensavi di avere tutto e invece….”  
  
“Invece?”  
  
“Invece magari ti accorgi che…” disse Jensen più piano, camminando intorno al letto.  
  
“Jensen, vieni più vicino, non ti sento…” disse Jared.  
   
  
Jensen sospirò, avvicinandosi di più al letto, senza di fatto vedere nulla.  
  
“Stavo dicendo, non ti capita mai di accorgerti di desiderare ancora qualcosa? di essere ancora pieno di desideri? Ci stavo pensando oggi…” disse Jensen, piazzandosi proprio vicino al letto, davanti la figura di Jared, che aveva alzato la testa.  
  
“Si, in un certo senso…” disse Jared a bassissima voce, ma Jensen lo senti comunque.  
   
   
   
   
  
*  
  
Quando Jensen si infilò nel letto con Jared, sapeva che era una cosa intima. Avevano già dormito insieme in situazioni random, da amici, ma ora sembrava tutto diverso. Sembrava cosi…sbagliato. Erotico.  
  
Non seppe perché, però, ma era contento di questo…anche di sentirsi in imbarazzo…si sentiva… **vivo..**  
  
Ed era incredibilmente contento di averlo cosi vicino…..  
   
  
Erano nell’oscurità ora, e sapere che i loro corpi erano cosi vicini, non era una cosa facile.  
  
Le parole erano finite e le chiacchiere pure….  
   
  
Loro due da soli, nel letto…Jensen sperava quasi ardentemente che jared non resistette all’impulso di toccarlo…  
  
E dopo pochi minuti, Jared sembrò accontentarlo…  
  
Avvicinò il braccio e gli posò la mano sul petto, in una fuggevole carezza.  
  
Solo che poi non ritirò la mano…anzi, continuò a muoverla piano, come a studiare una sua reazione, e Jensen era consapevole che si trattava di un contatto già troppo intimo, ma non riusciva a scacciare quella mano….  
  
“Jared…” si decise a dire Jensen, ma in quel mentre la mano di Jared si era già spostata ed era finita sul suo collo, e li Jensen si bloccò.  
  
Seppe che Jared stava per baciarlo, ancora prima che lo facesse, e non fece nulla per fermarlo.  
  
Jared lo baciò, tenendogli una mano sulla guancia, baciandolo cosi dolcemente con quei baci a fior di labbra…  
  
Jensen capi che adorava essere baciato da lui, adorava le sue labbra, le voleva…voleva sentirle sulla sua bocca.  
  
Quasi senza accorgersene, circondò le braccia al collo di Jared, che superato il timore iniziale, a quel gesto riprese la sua solita presa possessiva nei confronti di Jensen…solo che questa volta gli sali sopra e tenendogli una  mano sulla guancia, lo baciò più appassionatamente.  
   
  
A Jared, i sospiri e i gemiti di Jensen, quando lo baciava, lo facevano impazzire.  
   
  
Era tutto un toccarsi, e un esplorarsi…i capelli, gli zigomi del viso, i baci sul collo…accarezzarsi la schiena…  
   
  
Non andarono oltre però…  
  
Ma era abbastanza…i loro baci che durarono gran parte della notte, furono abbastanza per i due. Gli permisero di esplorare la bocca dell’altro, di sentirlo vicino come forse in fondo avevano sempre desiderato che fosse, di poterlo toccare come non avevano mai osato fare.  
  
Le carezze…delicate, ma possessive, accarezzavano l’anima….  
  
Le loro teste, che, anche se non si baciavano, si strusciavano l’una addosso all’altra.  
  
La vicinanza, il calore dei loro corpi.  
  
Le carezze sopra i vestiti. Il fremere al contatto dell’altro.  
  
Scoprire che anche l’altro lo desiderava.  
  
E che forse lo amava. …  
   
 


	5. La mattina dopo è anche più bella della scorsa notte

Jensen si svegliò con la testa appiccicata a quella di Jared.  
  
Avrebbe forse dovuto sentirsi in colpa per la notte scorsa…ma in realtà non si era mai sentito meglio…  
  
Mosse la testa contro quella di Jared, come a fare le fusa, e sentiva la testa di Jared morbida contro la sua…un contatto piacevole, che lo faceva star bene.  
  
Senti Jared gemere e sorridere a quel gesto. Si girò, sorridendogli dolcemente, e Jensen ricambiò dolcemente.  
  
Voleva accarezzargli le guance, ma come al solito Jared lo precedette…passò un dito sulle sue guance, in una dolce carezza, e Jensen chiuse gli occhi sorridendo, sentendo lo sguardo di Jared su di lui.  
  
“Se vuoi baciarmi, puoi farlo…” gli disse.  
  
“Non mi sono ancora lavato i denti…” disse Jared.  
  
“Ho sempre voluto fare come quelle coppiette da film romantici che si baciano appena svegli, fregandosene dell’alit….” Cominciò Jensen, ma non riusci a finire la frase, perché Jared lo baciò.  
  
Lo baciò dolcemente, tenendogli una mano sulla guancia, e Jensen gli accarezzò le spalle, guardandolo adorante.  
  
“Cazzo, J... non voglio uscire da questo letto” gli disse, sempre guardandolo adorante.  


	6. Tornare adolescenti

Fu difficile, dopo esser rimasti a coccolarsi tutta la notte, alzarsi ora per presentarsi alla Convention, a Roma.  
  
Continuavano a guardarsi, di sottecchi, imbarazzati….non si perdevano di vista l’uno con l’altro.  
  
Le mani che guizzavano vicine, troppo vicine.  
  
Forse qualcuno se ne sarebbe accorto….ma non loro due, che sembravano sofferenti all’idea di non potersi toccare ancora come quella notte.  
  
Gli assalti di Jared ci furono comunque, anche se sembrava tutto strano adesso.  
  
Li sentiva più…. **imponenti.**  
   
  
Quando la Convention fini, Jensen spinse Jared contro uno sgabuzzino buio, e li si baciarono appassionatamente, al buio, fregandosene della scomodità, fregandosene del pericolo che chiunque avrebbe potuto aprire lo sgabuzzino e sorprenderli.  
  
“Ehi…non sapevo fossimo ancora degli adolescenti” gli disse Jared, sorpreso e felice.  
  
“Forse lo siamo appena tornati” gli disse di rimando Jensen.   
  
  



	7. Amanti

Jared stava salutando Jensen….di li a poco sarebbe tornato ad Austin per passare un po’ di tempo con Gen e i bambini…un weekend in cui avrebbero fatto un po’ i turisti.  Era il suo giorno libero. Jensen sembrava avercela un po’ con Jared, per quello, ma non gli rinfacciò niente.  
  
“Vuoi venire anche tu?” gli chiese, quasi con vergogna Jared.  
  
“Ma figurati” rispose Jensen più imbarazzato di lui, sistemandogli la giacca. Stava cominciando ad arrivare il freddo.  
  
“Okay…allora ci vediamo quando torno” disse Jared, in maniera illogica. Era ovvio che si sarebbero rivisti quando sarebbero tornati, ma capiva quello che Jared voleva dire.  
  
“Si..” gli rispose Jensen, toccandogli distrattamente la giacca con le dita.  
  
Jared lo baciò dolcemente e gli disse: “Ti porto un regalino quando torno” .  
  
Forse Jared intendeva un souvenir.  
  
“Okay…” gli disse ancora Jensen, sorridendo sulle sue labbra.  
  
E poi Jared usci dalla stanzetta cui si erano nascosti sul set, e andò.  
  
Jensen non sapeva se almeno Jared si rendesse conto che si stavano trasformando in due amanti. Sapeva solo che la gelosia gli mordeva lo stomaco. 


	8. Mi ami?

Jared e Jensen si erano allontanati un po’ dal set. Non molto, ma abbastanza per restare un po’ da soli, senza occhi indiscreti.  
  
Jared era appoggiato al muro, e Jensen aveva appoggiato la fronte contro quella di Jared, dolcemente.  
  
“Cosa c’è?” gli chiese, strofinando il naso dolcemente contro il suo.  
  
“Non lo so” disse imbarazzato Jared.  
  
Jensen gli prese il viso nelle mani e gli chiese:  
  
“Sei innamorato di me?”  
  
Glielo chiese dolcemente, con gli occhi che sorridevano.  
  
Jared non riusciva a guardarlo. Teneva gli occhi chiusi, sorridendo. Accennò una risatina, senza rispondere.  
  
Jensen non si aspettava davvero che Jared gli rispondesse. Gli bastò solo la risatina imbarazzata di Jared, per riprendere a baciarlo dolcemente.    
  



	9. La cena

Jensen era ospite con Danneel a casa di Jared e Gen.  
  
A dire la verità, si sentiva in imbarazzo e pensava che Jared si sentiva allo stesso modo, ma rifiutare sarebbe parso sospetto, considerato che loro due e le loro famiglie andavano d’accordo.  
  
“Prendiamola solo come una cena tra amici, okay?” gli aveva detto Jared.  
  
 _Facile a dirsi_ pensava Jensen.  
  
 _Fallo e basta_ diceva sempre la stessa voce.  
   
  
Jensen scopri poi, che in realtà bastava solo accettare, e tutto si muoveva di conseguenza. Era un attore, poteva mascherare un imbarazzo e un disagio anche in quel caso.  
  
Nonostante tutto, fu bello quando si presentarono lui e Danneel a casa di Jared tenendo una confezione di pasticcini, e Gen apri loro sorridente.  
  
Era inebriante sentire l’odore dello spezzatino e della pasta al sugo che Gen aveva preparato.  
  
Il calore, il chiacchiericcio, l’allegria, i bambini che giocavano e che andavano ad unirsi alla loro piccola…tutti e tre che giocavano tutti insieme sul pavimento….  
  
Erano una bella famiglia, dopotutto.  
   
   
   
  
*  
  
La cena si svolse senza intoppi. Jensen era soddisfatto di quello che stava mangiando. Ogni tanto, anzi spesso, incrociava lo sguardo di Jared, per vedere se lui lo stava guardando.  
  
E Jared faceva lo stesso.  
  
Non si perdevano di vista, e la cosa era cosi continuativa, che pure quando uno dei due guardava da qualche altra parte, alla fine lo sguardo tornava sull’altro, perché quando lo distoglieva, sentiva su di sé lo sguardo dell’altro, e allora riprendeva a guardarlo.  
  
Danneel e Genevieve erano talmente immerse nelle loro chiacchiere allegre, che non si accorgevano dei sorrisi a volte maliziosi, a volte sinceri, che i mariti si scambiavano.  
  
C’era stato pure un momento in cui Jared, facendo molta attenzione, toccò la gamba di Jensen con il piede e lui quasi sussultò.  
   
   
  
*  
  
Finita la cena, Jensen guardava Jared giocare con i bambini. era intenerito e incantato da quella visione. Jared era un giocherellone, un orsetto di peluche.  
  
Ed era un fantastico papà.  
  
Jensen sentiva i sensi di colpa bruciargli lo stomaco, e attraversargli tutte le viscere.  
  
Paradossalmente però, vederlo giocare ora con Thomas, Sheperd, e Jj , lo fece innamorare ancora di più di lui.  
   
   
   
  
*  
  
Quando fu ora che Jensen e Danneel lasciassero casa Padalecki per andare via, Jared riusci a spingere Jensen in una stanza che usavano come sala tivu, e lo baciò dolcemente.  
  
“Grazie di essere venuto.”  
  
“Grazie a te “ gli disse solo Jensen. Voleva dirgli tante cose. Voleva dirgli che era innamorato di lui, che era innamorato della persona che era, della persona che era con lui, e con gli altri, e di com’era con i suoi figli…e che invidiava Gen con tutto sé stesso.  
Ma non gli disse niente di tutto questo. Semplicemente lo baciò una seconda volta e poi se ne andò.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Mi fai sentire...amato..

Jared e Jensen non avevano ancora fatto l’amore.  
  
Il legame che sentivano l’uno per l’altro, andava oltre il sesso. Andava oltre il bisogno di soddisfare degli impulsi.  
  
Certo, lo volevano, ma loro non erano mai stati dei traditori.  
  
Ne avevano avute di occasioni, certo…e potrebbe sembrare cosi irreale che due belli come loro rimanessero fedeli alle loro donne, con tutte quelle che gli andavano dietro, alcune anche molto giovani. Eppure era cosi.  
  
Si sentivano già abbastanza in colpa per il tradimento. Avevano evitato fino a quando avevano resistito, di renderlo anche carnale.  
  
Ma era cosi difficile continuare….  
   
  
Ora, Jared stava facendo un massaggio a Jensen, nel suo camper.  
  
Era notte fonda. Dopo le riprese, Jensen aveva espresso il desiderio di un massaggio e chissà come, Jared si era offerto subito.  
  
Jensen sapeva che era solo una scusa per stare con lui.  
  
Sapeva anche che ogni momento oramai era buono per cedere, anche se nessuno dei due ne parlava mai apertamente.  
  
Ovviamente ne avevano parlato, e avevano deciso di aspettare di vedere come si mettevano le cose.  
  
Aspettare di essere pronti, di essere sicuri. Di essere consapevoli che non sarebbero potuti tornare indietro.  
  
Non era come se non avessero valutato l’ipotesi di lasciare le loro mogli, ma avevano semplicemente paura. Paura della baraonda che li avrebbe travolti.  
  
Temevano di non essere forti abbastanza.  
   
  
Ora, mentre Jared massaggiava Jensen, disteso sul letto, a pancia in giù e a petto nudo, Jensen capi ancora una volta di stare meravigliosamente bene quando era con lui, e anche che amava le sue mani.  
  
“Hai una schiena….stupenda…sono un po’ invidioso…” disse Jared, accarezzandogliela con piccoli cerchi concentrici.  
  
“Merito della palestra “ridacchiò Jensen, ma rabbrividi.  
  
“Senti freddo? Hai la pelle d’oca” disse Jared.  
  
Jensen si ridistese a pancia in su per guardarlo.  
  
“Se continui a toccarmi, no…” disse, accarezzandogli una guancia, sorridendo.  
  
Jared sentiva che il calore del corpo di Jensen lo chiamava.  
  
Fini sopra di lui, abbracciandolo, e sprofondando la testa sul suo collo, dandogli baci affettuosi e sentiti.  
  
Sentiva Jensen gemere, accarezzandogli la testa.  
  
Alzò la faccia per guardarlo. Jared sapeva di avere il viso presumibilmente in fiamme. Gli bastava poco per arrossire e sudare, e la vicinanza di Jensen, a petto nudo, non aiutava per niente.  
  
Jensen gli rimandò un sorriso radioso. Lo guardava come se Jared fosse la cosa più preziosa della terra, e Jared vedendo Jensen in quel modo, semplicemente scosse la testa, più volte, senza interrompere il contatto visivo, accarezzandogli i fianchi, più volte.  
  
“Cosa vuoi, Jared?” gli chiese Jensen, incitandolo a parlare.  
  
“Voglio che tu….sia mio…” disse Jared, non senza provare una briciola di vergogna.  
  
“Lo sono già” disse Jensen, muovendo una mano ad accarezzargli un ciuffo di capelli.  
  
Jared si mosse contro il suo tocco, e dette un bacio alle dita della mano di Jensen.  
  
“Voglio fare l’amore con te, non posso più aspettare “ gli sussurrò Jared, avvinghiando le gambe al corpo del suo amante.  
  
“Anch’io lo voglio” disse Jensen, accarezzandogli ancora i capelli.  
   
   
   
  
  
*  
  
Si erano spogliati fino a rimanere in boxer, e Jensen ora lo guardava un po’ imbarazzato.  
  
“L’hai mai fatto con un uomo?” gli chiese Jared, baciandogli il collo.  
  
“No…anche se ho ricevuto molte proposte” disse Jensen. “E tu?”  
  
“Si, prima di Gen….”  
  
“Ah, e…..com’è?” chiese imbarazzato Jensen.  
  
“Travolgente. Un uomo sa esattamente cosa vuole un altro uomo….come muoversi per dargli piacere” disse Jared, facendolo sedere in mezzo alle sue gambe, ma girato di schiena.  
  
“Wow…e tu sapresti come darmi piacere, allora?” chiese Jensen  ridacchiando, ma smise quando Jared cominciò a massaggiargli gli addominali, solo con le dita.  
  
“Vediamo? Mh?” gli disse Jared  
  
“Rilassati” gli disse Jared, accarezzandogli il torace, più volte, e facendo lo stesso poi con le gambe.  
  
“Hai le…le mani fredde!” disse Jensen, intimorito.  
  
Jared ridacchiò. “Vediamo se cosi riesco a scaldarti” disse, toccandogli il membro, sopra il cotone dei boxer.  
  
“Cazzo…” disse Jensen, cercando di muoversi sotto il suo tocco, ma Jared lo tenne fermo. “Piano” lo redargui, divertito.  
  
“Ti diverti a torturarmi? Sadico! “  
  
“No…vedi, l’idea di quello che potrei farti, ti fa eccitare ancora di più…sta qui il piacere” gli disse.  
  
“Credo che mi piacerebbe di più se non lasciassi spazio all’immaginazione” tremò Jensen, mentre Jared gli accarezzava le gambe vicino all’inguine.  
   
  
Cambiò poi posizione, sgusciando davanti Jensen, dando piccoli baci alle sue gambe, restando vicinissimo al suo membro, ma senza posare li le labbra.  
  
Jensen stava impazzendo, ma doveva ammetterlo, si stava anche divertendo.  
  
Prese la testa di Jared nelle sue mani, che si diverti a dondolare, quando Jensen gliela toccò.  
  
Un altro bacio. Dolce.  
   
  
Poi Jared cambiò di nuovo posizione.  
  
Si tolse solo lui i boxer, e si appoggiò completamente alla schiena nuda di Jensen, lasciando che sentisse la sua erezione.  
  
“Ommioddio, Jared, non farlo. Non posso sopportarlo!” disse Jensen, cercando di alzarsi.  
  
“Fermo li” disse Jared. Quella posizione lo stava facendo eccitare di più, e vedere come reagiva Jensen, peggiorava la situazione, ma la cosa era troppo eccitante per smetterla subito.  
  
“Dimmi almeno il perché di questa posizione” lo pregò Jensen, seduto, sentendo l’erezione di Jared che cozzava contro la sua schiena.  
  
“Perché, sentire il corpo eccitato dell’altro su di sé, senza poterlo vedere, in posizione completamente indifesa, fa eccitare sopra qualunque cosa” gli sussurrò Jared all’orecchio.  
  
“Diamine…le sai tutte te…chissà quanta esperienza avrai fatto”  
  
Vorresti saperlo?”  
  
“No! non provarci nemmeno!”  
  
Jared ridacchiò. “Sei geloso?”  
  
“Voglio solo che non parliamo di quanti amanti hai avuto mentre stiamo per fare sesso, okay?”  
  
“Non vuoi sapere come ho imparato a far eccitare cosi un bel corpo virile come il tuo?” lo provocò ancora Jared.  
  
“Mi interessa di più sapere come hai imparato a far eccitare cosi un cuore….”  
   
  
Silenzio. Necessario a Jared per chiedersi se avesse capito bene, necessario a Jensen per chiedersi se forse era andato un po’ oltre con le parole.  
  
“Non dovresti…dire queste cose, prima del sesso, lo sai?” disse Jared, poggiando ora la testa contro la sua schiena, e chiudendo gli occhi.  
  
“Perché? Ti si ammoscia?” chiese Jensen, ridacchiando, cercando di buttarla sul ridere, ma era a disagio.  
  
Jared lo fece voltare, e lo guardò. Vide l’espressione di Jensen, incerta e preoccupata e il suo sguardo divenne quasi opaco. Tremò.  
  
Ora la voglia di abbandonarsi a Jensen era cosi forte da risultare quasi dolorosa.  
  
Si mosse per un altro bacio e Jensen gli andò incontro.  
   
  
Per un attimo sembrò che Jensen stesse per prendere il controllo, ma fu sempre lui che fini sotto, e Jared ancora una volta sopra.  
  
Era tutto dannatamente troppo.  
  
Jared sopra di lui, che gli impediva quasi di vedere, coprendolo con i suoi lunghi capelli.  
  
Le sue labbra che lo baciavano dappertutto e che gli facevano sentire un calore indescrivibile.  
  
Il suo corpo pressato su di lui.  
  
Le sue mani che esploravano tutto di lui.  
  
E Jensen voleva ricambiare. Voleva accarezzarlo, voleva guardarlo. Fare tante cose. Cosi tante cose che non riusciva a concentrarsi. Gli sembrava di stare andando su un tornado.  
   
  
e poi la penetrazione. Jared non era delicato. Era sempre stato **pesante**. Negli abbracci, nei contatti  fisici…nelle sue prese possessive..anche quando erano solo amici…  
  
semplicemente doveva far sentire all’altro che lui **c’era** e voleva **sentire**  l’altro. In tutti i sensi.  
   
Fu intenso il modo in cui gettò la testa sulla schiena di Jensen quasi come a voler sentirlo profondamente, quasi a volerlo abbracciare interamente, mentre si preparava a penetrarlo.  
  
E la penetrazione fu… Jensen la considerò **profonda**.  
  
Non aveva niente a che fare con la virilità di Jared. Era il modo in cui Jared si spingeva dentro di lui, con passione, forza, quasi volesse diventare una cosa sola con lui, fondere i loro corpi insieme.  
   
  
Se quando Jared entrò dentro di lui non fu delicato, le spinte lo furono o quasi. Jared ansimava, muovendosi lentamente dentro Jensen, ma con passione, lussuria.  
  
E Jensen adorava questo modo di muoversi di Jared. Lo teneva sotto scacco seppure non si stesse neanche muovendo troppo forte.  
  
Era sotto il suo controllo. Sotto il suo dominio. Come lo era sempre stato.  
  
E a Jensen piaceva sentirsi cosi.  
  
  
Amava come Jared lo toccava, come lo guardava, come se fosse semplicemente **suo.**  
  
Quando Jared lo toccava, non si sottrava mai. Sapeva che Jared non sarebbe stato troppo tempo senza farlo, semplicemente perché doveva ricordargli con quei contatti, quello che sapevano entrambi: che lui era **suo.**  
  
E Jensen semplicemente adorava tutto questo. Jared cosi possessivo con lui, lo faceva sentire cosi importante. Cosi…. **amato…**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Primi problemi

Forse stavano passando il limite…  
  
Non avrebbero dovuto vedersi assieme ai bambini, ma era stato tutto un gioco di ingranaggi decisi dal destino.  
  
Sapevano che era meglio evitare.  
  
Però…le loro mogli adesso non c’erano. Erano impegnate e avevano affidato a loro i bambini.  
  
Solo per poco. Solo per poco.  
  
A volte anche il *solo per poco * però, era difficile da aspettare.  
  
Cosi, mentre i bimbi giocavano al parco, loro si appartarono, nascosti, per darsi un fuggevole bacio sulle labbra.  
  
Sfortunatamente, Thomas vide quel seppur fuggevole bacetto.  
  
“Papà? Che fai?” chiese il bimbo, che ormai sapeva camminare da solo.  
  
Su quella frase, il mondo cadde in testa a entrambi.  
  
E faceva un male cane….  
   
  
“Niente, tesoro, niente…” disse Jared sorridendo, mentre Jensen era a dir poco terrorizzato.  
  
“Perché hai dato un bacio in bocca allo zio Jensen?” chiese il bimbo, mentre Jensen si metteva una mano sugli occhi.  
  
“Non è niente, cucciolo. Si fa con gli amici…lo facciamo anche noi, cosi, vedi?” gli disse Jared, sorridendo, dando un piccolo bacio a fior di labbra al piccolo.  
  
“Thom…non dirlo a nessuno, però, per favore, neanche alla mamma” pregò Jared terrorizzato.  
  
Thomas sembrava ora più convinto, anche se se ne andò via un po’ perplesso.


	12. Lo amo

Jared e Gen erano di nuovo al parco giochi.  
  
Lo stesso in cui c’erano stati Jared e Jensen qualche settimana prima.  
  
Jared immaginò di essere nei guai, già quando vide Gen rimproverare per l’ennesima volta, bonariamente Thomas, perché l’altro giorno aveva dato un bacetto sulle labbra a Jj.  
  
Jared pensò che una volta fu più che sufficiente, ma Gen insisteva a tornare su quel discorso.  
  
 “Non si fanno queste cose, Thom…”  
  
“Ma Jj è mia amica…” disse il bimbo.  
  
“Appunto, e gli amici non si baciano in bocca…” disse Gen.  
  
Thomas mise il broncio e incrociò le braccia. “Ma papà può farlo…e io no. non è giusto!”  
  
“Che…che cosa hai detto? Papà non bacia gli amici sulla bocca, non lo fa!” disse Gen, sgranando gli occhi.  
  
“Si, invece…lui e lo zio Jensen…” disse Thomas, ma si interruppe, guardando indeciso in direzione di Jared, che lo fissava terrorizzato.  
  
“Jared, che cos’è questa storia??” scattò Gen a bocca aperta.  
  
Jared non ebbe la forza di negare.  
  
“Baci gli amici sulle labbra?? Baci Jensen in bocca???”  
  
Jared non disse niente.  
  
“Jared??!” cominciò ad agitarsi Gen.  
  
“D-di a Denise di portare via i bambini….” disse, intimorito, Jared.  
  
Quella frase spaventò più di ogni altra cosa Gen. Guardò Thomas e Sheperd, e chiese a sua cugina di portarli via.  
   
  
  
Quando furono andati via, Gen si rivolse di nuovo a Jared:  
  
“Adesso parla. Mi stai facendo paura e credo di essere prossima ad una crisi di nervi.” Disse Gen, mentre andavano a parlare in un angolo un po’ appartato.  
  
Jared non disse niente.  
  
**“JARED**!”  
  
“Si, è vero!!”  
  
“Va bene, va bene, stavolta hai superato il limite, te ne rendi conto, vero? Capisco che siete molto affettuosi, ma addirittura i baci in bocca…perché è solo una cosa da amici, vero? **Vero?”**  
  
“No…” disse, con una forza che non pensava di avere, Jared.  
  
Gen rimase scioccata sopra ogni misura, e gli diede un sonoro schiaffo.  
  
“Gen, mi dispiace. Io lo am….”  
  
Gen non gli lasciò neanche finire la frase che gliene assestò un altro.  
   
Jared aveva tutti i capelli lunghi che gli nascondevano il viso e gli occhi, ma non si preoccupò di scostarli.  
   
   
 


	13. Io sono qui davanti a te, dammi la tua risposta

Jared era in un bar adesso, cercando di ripetersi che doveva restare lucido….e che non doveva ubriacarsi…  
  
Era facile nascondersi agli occhi della gente…a volte bastava un cappello, degli occhiali scuri, ed eri irriconoscibile…  
  
Jared non voleva che la gente, riconoscendolo, cominciasse a parlargli, a fare domande.  
  
Erano passate due ore dalla sfuriata di Gen, al termine del quale se n’era andato, mormorando solo:  
  
“Scusa “  
  
Aveva cercato di rintracciare Jensen al telefono, ma ce l’aveva spento, allora aveva provato a mandargli un sms per avvertirlo di quello che era successo, ma Jensen non aveva risposto…  
  
E lui aveva voglia di piangere.  
  
Dean non l’avrebbe mai abbandonato in una situazione come quella…  
  
Dovette mettersi una mano sugli occhi per costringere alle lacrime a non cadere.  
   
Si alzò, aveva voglia di fare una passeggiata…forse l’aria frizzantina della sera l’avrebbe aiutato a….  
  
Un tonfo sordo lo costrinse ad alzare lo sguardo. Era andato addosso a qualcuno.  
  
“Dean!” mormorò scioccamente.  
  
“Come mi hai chiamato?” chiese Jensen perplesso, ed anche un po’ preoccupato.  
  
“Oddio, scusa Jensen, devo aver bevuto un po’.” Gli disse Jared, rendendosi a malapena conto che Jensen lo stava tirando contro il suo petto.  
  
“Ho saputo quello che è successo, scusa se non ti ho chiamato Jared, ma il telefonino è morto…stupido aggeggio.”  
  
“E sei venuto a cercarmi…”  
  
“Ovviamente…stavo impazzendo per trovarti…”  
  
Jared ridacchiò contro il suo petto.  
  
“Dean…il **mio** Dean…lo sapevo che non mi avrebbe abbandonato…”  
  
“Non stai ancora bene….vieni con me…” disse Jensen, accarezzandogli la testa.  
   
   
   
*  
  
Jensen l’aveva portato in un motel, e a Jared vennero immediati dei flash di Dean e Sam. Quasi si commosse di nuovo.  
  
“In un motel, amico? Sul serio?” gli chiese.  
  
“Pensavo che per stanotte saremmo potuti restare qui…”  
  
“Non è il posto dove abbiamo sempre dormito, in fondo? Per tutta la nostra vita?” gli chiese jared, sorridendo, andandogli vicino.  
  
“Smettila di parlare come Sam!”  
  
Ora Jensen sembrava arrabbiato, e Jared di riflesso lo era ancora di più. Lo spinse.  
  
“Che diavolo stai facendo?” reagi Jensen, sorpreso.  
  
“Non ho bisogno di sentirti dire che ho turbato la tua bella tranquillità famigliare, non ho bisogno che tu mi dica che sei deluso e incazzato con me, va bene? “  
  
“Che cazzo stai dicendo? Non è affatto questo!”  
  
“Io sto messo peggio di te, okay??? Thomas ha detto a Gen che ci siamo baciati! E sai cos’ho fatto io? Non ho smentito, anzi gli ho detto che….che….” ora Jared sembrava incapace di proseguire.  
  
“Che cosa, Jared?” gli chiese Jensen calmo, andandogli vicino.  
  
“Le ho detto che ti amo, ma non mi ha neanche lasciato finire di dirlo, che mi ha mollato un secondo schiaffone…” disse Jared, abbassando lo sguardo.  
  
“Ehi, guardami…io ti ho lasciato finire…non vuoi sapere la mia risposta?” gli chiese Jensen, alzandogli il mento.  
  
“Vuoi schiaffeggiarmi anche tu??”  
  
Jensen gli rispose baciandolo.   
  
  
  



	14. Sghignazzare

Jared e Jensen erano tornati sul set in gran fretta, e tutti intorno a loro si accorgevano che erano strani, ma non capivano cosa fosse successo.  
  
Misha chiese loro spiegazioni, e loro gli dissero di andare nel camper di Jensen, e li gli avrebbero spiegato tutto.  
  
Misha ci andò.  
   
Parlarono, parlarono e parlarono.  
  
Attorno al camper si era riunito un discreto gruppetto di persone che aspettava curioso l’uscita di Misha, per capire.  
  
Quando Misha usci, lo videro sconvolto e un po’ stranito.  
  
Diversi loro colleghi, e altri della trupe, lo seguirono, ma lui si limitò a bere dalla fontanella fuori dagli studios.  
  
Poi gli spuntò un sorrisetto.  
  
Un sorrisetto che non andò via per gran parte della giornata.  
   
  
“Insomma, si può sapere che cazzo hai da sorridere tanto??? Io sono nervoso, ecco! Jensen è più irritabile del solito, oggi!” disse Mark Sheppard, furioso.  
  
Misha sorrise più apertamente, e poi non ce la fece più.  
  
Cominciò a sghignazzare senza ritegno.   
  
  
 


	15. Jared ha lasciato la moglie per Jensen?

La troupe di supernatural, i colleghi di jared e Jensen, Bobby Singer, Jeremy Carver….si preoccuparono di nascondere Jared e Jensen e la loro relazione fin quando poteva essere possibile, per proteggerli dai giornalisti e dalle domande dei curiosi, ma sapevano che era solo questione di tempo prima che si venisse a sapere della loro relazione.  
  
Già il giorno dopo che Jared si lasciò con Genevieve, la cosa era saltata fuori tramite un trafiletto.  
  
 **“L’attore Jared Padalecki si separa dalla moglie”**  
  
Jensen era stato più fortunato e non si era saputo subito di lui….diciamo che di lui si seppe alcuni giorni dopo.  
  
Ovviamente adesso stava già cominciando a circolare qualche chiacchiericcio sulla possibilità che Jared avesse lasciato la moglie per Jensen.  
  
A quanto pare le fans J2 la consideravano una cosa romantica.  
  
Bobby Singer e Jeremy Carver dovettero dare l’ordine alle fans di non fare questo tipo di domande ai J2 alle Conventions e naturalmente questo non fece altro che alimentare le voci secondo cui i due stavano insieme.   
  



	16. Sei con me, anche quando non ci sei!

Voci sempre più insistenti davano i due attori di Supernatural insieme, proprio come una vera coppia….voci sempre più insistenti!  
  
Uno tra i tanti articoli di giornale su loro due, mostrava Jared Padalecki entrare furtivamente in un albergo e poi zoommare sulla finestra dell’albergo in questione, cui si vedeva proprio il viso di Jensen.  
  
“Beh, dai, magari devono recitare la parte di Sam e Dean in un motel!” diceva un’amica all’altra seriamente, poi le ragazze si guardavano, e scoppiavano a ridere fragorosamente.  
   
I fotografi non davano a loro tregua, tant’è che i due ragazzi cercavano per quanto possibile, di non farsi vedere insieme, per depistarli. Un giorno addirittura, Jensen si nascose nella macchina di Cliff, tutto imbacuccato, mentre Jared era seduto sul sedile posteriore, ma un giornalista si accorse della presenza di Jensen dentro la macchina, e chiamò gli altri:  
  
“Ehi, è Jensen! C’è Jensen, c’è Jensen!”  
  
E cosi tutti correvano per fermare la macchina, mentre Cliff accelerava per far perdere le loro tracce.  
   
“Ci stiamo….facendo ridere dietro da tutti….” gli disse un giorno, Jared, tra un bacio e l’altro.  
  
Jensen ridacchiò, ma scelse ancora di ignorare la verità di quell’affermazione.  
   
Scelse di continuare ad ignorarla, fino a quando non arrivò al Red Carpet da solo, e un’intervistatrice gli chiese maliziosamente, sorridendo:  
  
“Il fidanzato ti lascia venire qui da solo?”  
  
Avevano sempre deciso di tacere e di non confermare la loro relazione, ma i giornalisti non si davano mai per vinti, e quell’affermazione detta cosi…fece sorridere Jensen, che non riusci a controllare i muscoli del viso.  
  
Sorrise, non riuscendo a trovare una frase coerente da pronunciare, poi senza riuscire ad evitarlo, abbassò lo sguardo, prorompendo in una risatina imbarazzata.  
  
La giornalista continuò a sorridere maliziosamente, divertendosi un mondo.  
  
 _Maledetti_ pensò Jensen, senza cattiveria, ma provando un moto di divertimento.  
 


	17. I don't kissing Jensen.... in public!

Jensen e Jared erano già d’accordo sulla questione del rivelare alla gente che stavano insieme, anche perché ormai lo sapevano anche i muri, era solo che non riuscivano a mettersi d’accordo per il modo.  
  
Sapevano comunque entrambi che era solo questione di tempo prima che lo dicessero.  
  
L’occasione giusta sembrò mostarsi a una Convention dove parlavano della decima stagione…  
  
Confrontavano i baci di scena di demon Dean con le varie ragazze.  
  
Jared aveva dovuto mordersi il labbro più volte davanti a quelle scene. Sapeva che era solo finzione, ma maledizione, quanto gli prendeva male a vedere Jensen baciare qualcun altro.  
  
Forse fu il rivedere quelle scene, che lo fece scattare.  
  
Cominciò a scherzare, dicendo:  
  
“ **Baci?** Quelli li chiamate baci??? Jensen non bacia cosi!” disse ridendo.  
  
Jensen lo guardò allibito, indeciso se ridere o no, e tutti si voltarono, chiedendo come baciava secondo lui, Jensen.  
  
“Jensen quando trova veramente qualcuno che lo coinvolge, **si lascia baciare**. Io lo so molto bene!” azzardò.  
  
Ora tutti gli occhi erano puntati su di loro, e Jensen li aveva strabuzzati in un modo che forse gli sarebbero usciti dalle orbite molto presto.  
  
“Tipo…cosi…” disse Jared, guardando prima in aria, con indifferenza, e poi voltandosi a dare un bacio a Jensen.  
  
Jensen strabuzzò gli occhi, ma Jared giocò solo di labbra, uno, due, tre volte…e poi lo lasciò andare.  
  
Era comunque un bacio sentito e tutti erano già molto eccitati, e Jared approfittò della confusione di Jensen per dire velocemente:  
  
“Ma non mi convince ancora…” poi lo prese per la maglia e lo baciò una seconda volta, in modo molto più sentito stavolta. Jensen cercò per un attimo di tirarsi indietro, ma dopo deboli tentativi, Jared premette la sua bocca ancora più a fondo dentro quella di Jensen, e Jensen senti quasi due metri di lingua sovrastarlo senza dargli scampo.  
  
Non passò molto prima che cedette al bacio, lasciandosi baciare, appunto.  
  
Bacio che peraltro durò molto.  Durò molto seppur tra le urla e gli appalausi e lo shock generale dei fans e dei colleghi di Supernatural.  
  
Quando il bacio fini, scoppiò un fragoroso applauso, al termine del quale Jared gli disse sorridendo:  
  
“Non avercela con me”  
  
“Si che ce l’ho con te, invece…per esser riuscito a fare quello che non son riuscito a fare io” gli rispose Jensen, sorridendo a sua volta.  
  
“Forse risulta chiaro da questo bacio incredibile e pazzesco, ma credo che qui la gente voglia ancora sapere se voi due state insieme!” intervenne Jim Beaver.  
  
Jensen e Jared semplicemente scoppiarono a ridere, e li seguirono tutti quanti. La sala fu invasa dalle risa.  
   
   
  
  
  
Quando finalmente dopo diversi minuti, nella sala cessarono le risate, Misha proruppe, portando un computer portatile.  
  
“Fermi tutti, fermi tutti!”  
  
“Misha, che diamine combini??” gli chiese Jensen.  
  
“Questa ve la siete proprio cercata!” disse Misha, cominciando a digitare.  
  
“Oddio, cosa vuoi farci….avrai tutto il tempo per tormentarci…” disse Jared.  
  
“Schhhhh, state zitti!” disse Misha, mettendosi un dito sulla bocca e facendo già ridere tutti.  
   
“Eccolo, l’ho trovato! “ disse Misha, voltando il computer, in modo che quelli più vicini, potessero vederlo.  
  
“Non ci sono foto nude di noi che facciamo sesso, in rete, eh!” disse Jensen al pubblico.  
  
Molti gridarono “Peccato” scioccando non poco Jensen.  
  
“Io non bacio Jensen in pubblico! Cit – Jared !” disse Misha, con aria trionfante, facendo partire il video dove diceva quella frase e facendo ridere tutti.  
  
“Misha, te la faremo pagare, lo sai, vero?” gli sussurrarono Jared e Jensen.  
  
“Non vedo l’ora, vecchi volponi e mentitori!!” rispose a tono Misha, ridendo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma sììììì aumentiamo il disagio del fandom!! ahhahah


	18. Mio

Jensen e Jared si stavano baciando nella casa di Jensen, a Vancouver.  
  
“Jensen….che cos’hai pensato quando mi sei venuto a cercare, quella sera? Quando io e Genevieve abbiamo rotto, intendo….”  
  
Jensen si staccò da Jared, un po’ imbarazzato.  
  
“Perché vuoi parlarne?”  
  
“Perché mi hai detto molto poco…in primis cos’è successo tra te e Danneel quel giorno.”  
  
“Sono qui con te, non ti basta?”  
  
“Dannazione, Jensen, mi stai mettendo ansia…dimmelo e basta…avete litigato?”  
  
“E va bene…non subito diciamo…”  
  
“Non…subito?” chiese perplesso Jared.  
  
“Genevieve ci chiamò al telefono perché noi non eravamo a casa, altrimenti sarebbe venuta li e chissà che casino avebbe piantato…ha telefonato a Danneel e non è stata molto diplomatica…le ha detto che tu le avevi confessato che mi baciavi in bocca e che tutto questo era venuto a saperlo da Thomas…”  
  
“Dio mio…e …e poi? Se l’è presa con te?”  
  
“Mmmm…beh….non proprio…”  
  
**“Non proprio?”** chiese Jared allibito.  
  
“Danneel ha voluto credere al fatto che Genevieve intendesse dire che ci davamo bacetti da amici, per scherzare, e che la stesse facendo solo un po’ grossa, perché era gelosa…anche lei lo era, ma ha come rifiutato di credere al fatto che fosse una cosa sentimentale…”  
  
“Non ci…non ci voglio credere…” disse Jared.  
  
“Mi ha…mi ha consigliato vivamente di prenderti da parte e spiegarti come stavano le cose, che noi eravamo amici e basta…ha sospettato in realtà che da parte tua poteva esserci di più, e per questo voleva che andassi da te per sbatterti in faccia la realtà…” disse Jensen, senza guardarlo.  
  
“ **è per questo che sei venuto da me, quella sera, Jensen??? Per sbattermi addosso la REALTà??”** si infervorò Jared.  
  
“Jared, mi dispiace, okay? Sono **terribilmente spiacente** ….se Danneel mi avesse chiesto esplicitamente se provassi qualcosa per te, le avrei detto la verità subito, credimi! Ha scelto però immediatamente di non volerci credere, e io non sono cosi coraggioso come te, perdonami per non averglielo detto subito, okay??”  
  
“Eri venuto da me per lasciarmi….”realizzò Jared con sgomento.  
  
“NO!! Jared, io…io volevo venire da te perché anch’io volevo sapere cosa tu in realtà provavi per me…”  
  
“Cosa **io**  provavo per te?” chiese Jared, allontanandosi da lui, risentito.  
  
“Se tu…mi avessi detto che non mi amavi…ti avrei lasciato, si…” disse Jensen, prendendogli il braccio.  
  
“Ma cosa…”  
  
“Ero già innamorato perso, e se dovevo rinunciare a tutto quello che avevo in quel momento, mi aspetto almeno di non esser preso in giro…” gli disse, toccandogli il viso.  
  
“Tu…non eri sicuro dei miei sentimenti?” chiese incredulo Jared.  
  
“Ero terrorizzato da quest’incertezza, ma quando mi hai detto che mi amavi, tutto è diventato chiaro e lampante e non ho avuto più nessun dubbio…” disse Jensen tenendogli il viso tra le mani.  
  
Jared gli diede una pacca sul sedere.  
  
“Ehi, mi aspettavo un bacio…”  
  
“Cosi danneel ha creduto che stessi venendo da me a prendere le distanze” disse maliziosamente.  
  
“Gli ho detto la verità la mattina dopo, subendomi tutte le sue ire, giustamente, ma…ehi…puoi almeno fingere che la cosa non ti diverta cosi tanto….”  
  
Jared gli bloccò le mani e le braccia e lo spinse sul letto.  
  
  
  
  
“Non puoi sperare di riuscire a lasciarmi, ma è divertente vedere come pensi ingenuamente di avere voce in capitolo…” gli disse Jared, tenendolo sotto di lui.  
  
“Bravo, immagino che ora vorrai farmi capire chi comanda, vero?”gli chiese Jensen, ridacchiando  
  
“No, no…quello lo sai già….io voglio solo **ricordartelo** …” disse Jared, maliziosamente, cominciando a spogliarsi.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco qui finalmente quello che è successo tra Jensen e Danneel quel giorno xd
> 
> So che forse Jensen non ne esce bene, ma ragazzi....è umano xd
> 
> per il resto, mi rendo conto che qui Jared forse è un pò OOC e un misto tra Sam Winchester e Sammifer xd


	19. Farfalle inquiete

Jared era sempre più magro, e dopo un po’ questa cosa saltò all’occhio di molte persone.  
  
All’ennesima Convention gli dissero proprio questo.  
  
“Cosa succede Jared? Jensen ti tiene a stecchetto?” infieri Misha, dopo la domanda di una fan sul perché fosse diventato cosi magro.  
  
Jared gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, poi, si scambiò un’occhiata complice con Jensen, chiaramente ricordandosi l’episodio di alcune settimane prime.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
 _Due settimane prima…..-Casa di Jensen- Vancouver …._  
  
Jensen aveva preparato un piatto di ravioli con la panna e salmone. Per Jared.  
  
Aveva cucinato per lui, e Jared ne era contento, ma faceva seriamente fatica a mangiare.  
  
Jensen era cosi dolce, ad imboccarlo sul letto, con cosi tanta premura e amore.  
  
Quando però si rese conto che Jared non aveva davvero fame, si risenti un poco.  
  
“Ho cucinato questo piatto per te…potresti sforzarti un po’…”  
  
Era chiaramente offeso, e Jared davvero non sapeva cosa dire. Biascicò delle scuse un po’ imbarazzate, dicendo che erano davvero molto buoni e apprezzava il pensiero, ma aveva lo stomaco chiuso.  
  
Jensen non gli rispose nemmeno.  
   
   
Per tutto il giorno restarono arrabbiati, infatti le riprese vennero malissimo e diversi ciak dovettero ripeterli più volte. La sera fu un bel problema, perché ormai i due vivevano praticamente insieme, anche se avevano due camper, soprattutto durante la notte.  
  
“Vieni pure, se vuoi…” gli disse Jensen, riferendosi al suo camper, mentre si avviava, indeciso se doveva aspettarlo o meno.  
  
Jared prese un grosso sospiro e lo segui.  
  
“Ascolta, Jensen…mi dispiace per oggi…”  
  
“Non pensiamoci più, ok? Anche io ho esagerato…”  
  
“Non hai esagerato niente! È stata colpa mia, tu hai voluto fare una cosa carina, e io…”  
  
“Jared, potremmo lasciar perdere, okay? Non avevi fame. Punto. Mi è già passata, ok? Andiamo a letto!”  
  
“ **Non capisci niente!”**  sbottò Jared all’improvviso.  
  
Jensen lo guardò serio. “Si può sapere che cavolo hai?”  
  
“Non capisci? Da quando stiamo insieme, da quando ci baciamo e facciamo anche altro…da quando la nostra relazione è diventata pubblica, da quando la gente ci vede e ci dice che ha sempre visto che c’era dell’amore tra di noi, da quando tu mi guardi in maniera diversa, io…”  
  
“Jared, non farlo” disse Jensen, terrorizzato dall’idea che Jared stesse per lasciarlo.  
  
“ **Io ho le farfalle nello stomaco..”** fini Jared, sorprendendolo da matti.  
  
“Cosa?” chiese Jensen sorpreso. Questa era l’ultima cosa che si aspettava di sentire.  
  
“Non ho mai fame perché sento queste incedibili emozioni dentro che mi scuotono….non riesco a governarle e mi fanno impazzire…averti vicino, sapere di averti in una maniera diversa rispetto a come ti ho avuto in tutti questi anni, sapere che anche tu mi ami da impazzire, poterti toccare come non ho mai osato fare…mi fa uscire fuori di testa, e per questo…non ho mai fame”  
  
“Diosanto, Jared..”  
  
“Quando hai cucinato per me, ero emozionato che stessi facendo una cosa simile, e…non sono riuscito a pensare a nient’altro. Scusami.” Concluse jared più imbarazzato che mai.  
  
Jensen lo baciò d’impulso.  
  
“Dovremmo rimediare a questa incredibile follia che ti provoco….anche perché se diventi uno scheletro, non ti troverò più cosi tanto attraente, e non faremmo più sesso” gli disse sempre, tenendogli la testa tra le mani.  
  
“Non sarai mica serio???”  
  
Jensen rise. “Mettimi alla prova.”  
   
   
   
  
  
  
 _Due settimane dopo…_  
  
Dopo che Jensen e Jared ebbero terminato quel racconto, la fans chiese a Jensen se era serio in quel momento e lui rispose:  
  
“Povero J, l’ho terrorizzato…ma in realtà ho finto solo, perché, ero davvero preoccupato che smettesse di mangiare.”  
  
“è un sadico “intervenne Jared. “E comunque sono un po’ offeso che io invece non gli provoco queste reazioni chimiche…”  
  
“J, non siamo tutti uguali…abbiamo solo diversi modi di reagire…tu mangi di meno, io invece di più, non te ne sei accorto?”  
  
Jared e tutti i presenti rimasero a bocca aperta.  
  
“A dire la verità si, l’avevo notato…ma sei cosi in forma e quindi non…”  
  
“Non l’avevi sospettato? Mi mantengo in forma con la palestra, altrimenti adesso sarei un ciccione” commentò Jensen, suscitando l’ilarità di tutti.  
  
Mentre tutti ancora ridevano, Jensen e Jared si scambiarono un dolcissimo bacio, consapevoli che si amavano tantissimo e che quelle scaramucce sul cibo l’avevano solo dimostrato una volta di più.  
  
“Avete intenzione di fare qualcosa per questo vostro… **problemino?** Sapete com’è, abbiamo una maledettissima serie da portare avanti, o devo forse chiamare dei nutrizionisti???” intervenne Bobby Singer.  
  
Scoppiarono tutti a ridere, compresi Jared e Jensen.  
  
“Tranquillo, ci stiamo lavorando.” Disse Jared, facendo l’occhiolino.  
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Jensen e Jared erano nella casa di Jensen, a Vancouver, e questa volta per farsi perdonare, Jared aveva deciso di cucinare per lui.  
  
Lo stesso piatto che Jensen aveva cucinato per lui.  
  
Questa volta entrambi mangiarono, e non ci furono più problemi.  
   
Era un loro piccolo segreto. Quando erano liberi da impegni di lavoro, facevano sempre l’amore prima di mangiare, e cosi quando arrivava quel momento, avevano sempre una fame da lupi.  
  
E cosi il loro stomaco cominciò ad abituarsi a convivere con le farfalle nello stomaco che svolazzavano dentro entrambi.  
   
  
  



	20. Easy tiger - lo spirito bollente della tigre che non vuole restare calma

Non c’erano mai state tante Conventions come quell’anno, e un po’ il merito era del grande clamore che aveva suscitato lo scoppio dell’amore dei J2.  
  
La gente voleva vederli, parlare con loro, dirgli delle cose.  
  
All’inizio Jared e Jensen erano composti. Dopo il loro primo bacio in pubblico, non avevano più voluto mostrare effusioni troppo esplicite in pubblico, anche per rispetto delle ex mogli.  
  
Dopo un po’ però, divenne difficile continuare su questa scia, perché Jared, che era sempre stato un tipo molto caloroso con Jensen, e non poteva fare a meno di mettergli le mani addosso o abbracciarlo in pubblico, non ce la faceva più a trattenersi.  
  
Cominciò all’inizio come una cosa casuale…Jensen parlava, e Jared continuava a fissarlo con quel suo sguardo penetrante che trapassava Jensen tutte le volte.  
  
Jensen se n’era accorto e cominciò a sentire caldo. Molto caldo.  
  
Jared non ce la fece più e gli scoccò un bacio a stampo, davanti a tutta la platea.  
  
Poteva essere un episodio singolo, ma cosi non è stato.  
  
Vedendo che Jensen non aveva niente da obiettare, o forse non riusciva…cominciò a diventare un’abitudine, e quelli che una volta erano abbracci affettuosi quando erano solo amici, divennero ben presto baci a stampo, e baci sempre più sentiti.  
   
   
Spesso Jensen parlava e Jared interrompeva quello che stava dicendo, per baciarlo.  
  
Jensen a volte incominciava una debole protesta, ma non riusciva a portarla a termine, scatenando le risate generali.  
   
Un giorno, alla fine di una Conventions, videro Jensen camminare verso l’uscita…le fans aspettavano impazienti per l’autografo, ma tempo di sbattere le ciglia e Jensen era sparito.  
  
“Non è che con tutto questo soprannaturale, ha imparato anche a teletrasportarsi?” chiese una ragazza.  
  
“Non è il soprannaturale. È Jared.” Disse l’amica.  
   
 Ed era proprio cosi….Jared l’aveva acchiappato come un felino che cattura la sua preda, l’aveva portato in un angolo isolato e aveva cominciato a baciarlo con foga, pressandolo contro il muro, senza lasciargli nessuna via d’uscita.    
  
  



	21. Toro seduto

Ennesima Convention, e questa volta i fans erano decisamente perplessi.  
  
Jared guardava a malapena Jensen, non lo toccava e anzi, sembrava arrabbiato con lui.  
  
Jensen cercava in tutti i modi di attirare la sua attenzione, facendo battute scherzose, cercando il suo sguardo…toccandogli il braccio, la gamba…niente…Jared restava rigido.  
  
Jensen era triste per questo. Si vedeva.  
  
I fans davvero non riuscivano a capire cosa diavolo fosse successo.  
  
Poi videro arrivare a crashare il loro panel, il nuovo attore di Supernatural che da poco era diventato amico dei Winchester.  
  
Entrò, abbracciando subito Jensen, e prodigandogli parole d’affetto, e Jared lo guardò con un’occhiata tale quando abbracciò Jensen, che i fans avrebbero scommesso che se avesse potuto buttarci sopra della benzina al tizio, l’avrebbe fatto.  
  
Quando poi passò alle parole d’affetto, i fans avrebbero giurato che gli occhi di Jared mandavano fiamme.  
  
Il povero Jensen era più imbarazzato che mai…guardava Jared, in una timida occhiata di scuse, ma Jared era troppo occupato a cercare di incenerire il tizio, per accorgersene.  
   
Quando la Convention fini, videro Jensen quasi correre appresso letteralmente dietro a un Jared inferocito…riusci a mettergli una mano sulla spalla, e ad appoggiare il mento sul suo collo e Jared sembrò rabbrividire e poi quasi cedere, ma poi il tizio richiamò di nuovo Jensen, e Jared tornò furioso.  
   
A quel punto le ragazze che avevano notato la scena, avrebbero scommesso che Jared aveva trascinato Jensen dietro una tenda in un luogo appartato, e li aveva cominciato a baciarlo con passione, stringendogli le spalle, mentre il *povero* Jensen, contento che finalmente al suo lunatico compagno fosse passata, subiva inerme,  il suo bacio e le sue carezze, stile preda, sorridendo sulle sue labbra. 


	22. Troppo innamorati

“Jenseeeeen” cantilenava dolcemente la voce di Jared sul set, cercando il suo compagno.  
  
Jensen sorrise a occhi chiusi. Sapeva che tempo pochi minuti e Jared l’avrebbe ritrovato…era sempre cosi. E poi adorava sentirgli pronunciare il suo nome.  
  
“jenseeen, non costringermi a venire a cercarti anche in Purgatorio” cantilenò di nuovo Jared.  
  
Jensen continuò a sorridere, mentre teneva gli occhi chiusi e la testa poggiata sulla scrivania.  
  
Jared lo vide e accelerò il passo, illuminandosi.  
  
“Prima regola, quando ti chiamo io, rispondere sempre” disse Jared, abbracciandolo da dietro.  
  
“Ma tanto tu mi troverai sempre comunque” sorrise Jensen sempre senza aprire gli occhi.  
  
“Non si dorme al lavoro, pelandrone e scansafatiche” gli disse Jared sempre con quella voce che Jensen tanto amava.  
  
“E invece si…” mugolò Jensen.  
  
“Allora se hai sonno, mi sa che dovrò cantarti la ninnananna” gli sussurrò Jared.  
  
“M-mh.” Mugolò Jensen godendo della morbidezza delle braccia di Jared.  
  
Jared però non gli cantò nessuna ninnananna…si abbarbicò semplicemente come un joala a Jensen, come faceva sempre e Jensen lo lasciava fare, godendo di quelle attenzioni cosi dolci.  
 

 

  
   
“Il fatto che sono dolci non farà loro diminuire le ore cui gli spetta per lavorare” disse Bobby Singer facendo no col dito indice, con un sorriso furbesco.  “Anzi, **più ore di lavoro per loro** , questo perché vi distraggono.” Aggiunse, ridacchiando, davanti ai colleghi di lavoro basiti, che si erano fermati ad osservare quello spettacolo cosi dolce.  
   
  
  



	23. Tu non sai da quanto tempo ti amo...e da quanto ti desidero..

Jensen e Jared erano passati vicino a una coppia di bambini, mentre passeggiavano per strada, prima di tornare alla loro casa in Malibu.  
  
Jared si era fermato a guardarli, mentre giocavano sulla spiaggia, e Jensen si era sentito un po’ in colpa.  
  
Era sdraiato sul letto, che pensava, e Jared gli si avvicinò.  
  
“Ehi, non mangi? Va bene che fa caldo, ma non vuoi neanche qualcosa di fresco?”  
  
“Non ho fame, Jared..”  
  
“Che hai?” gli chiese lui, sdraiandosi al suo fianco.  
  
“Mi dispiace che hai dovuto rinunciare a un mucchio di cose per stare con me”  
  
“Ma che cazzo dici, ora?” chiese Jared. Si arrabbiava sempre quando Jensen faceva cosi. A volte gli ricordava proprio Dean.  
  
Jensen si voltò verso di lui. “Ho visto come hai guardato quei bambini…e mi sento in colpa, perché ogni momento che stai con me, penso che forse…potresti trascorrerlo con i tuoi figli, che vorresti…ed è giusto questo, e non è giusto che invece io…”  
  
“Io potrei dire la stessa cosa allora” obiettò Jared.  
  
Jensen non seppe che cosa replicare.  
  
“Beh non sai cosa dire adesso?”  
  
“Jared, ascolta”  
  
“No, ascolta tu me…non li abbiamo persi, Jensen…non li abbiamo persi…possiamo continuare a vederli, e sai una cosa? Thomas ti adora” gli disse.  
  
Jensen sorrise.  
  
“Ai bambini non importa davvero, se vedono i loro papà felici, non importa se sono maschio o femmina, e con Danneel e Gen siamo rimasti in buoni rapporti…non avremmo potuto sperare di meglio…”  
  
“Lo so, ma…non ti manca mai la tua vecchia vita? Non senti mai il desiderio di passeggiare con la tua famiglia e andare a comprare i regali di natale o…”  
  
“A te manca?”  
  
“Tu…sei tutto quello che mi completa” gli rivelò Jensen, tracciandogli un dito sul torace nudo, teneramente, sorridendo.  
  
“Ti sei risposto da solo” disse Jared, strofinando la testa sul suo collo e dicendo ancora: “Tu….non sai da quanto tempo ti amo, Jensen….e da quanto tempo ti desidero…” e dicendo questo, gli accarezzò il petto con una mano, baciandolo sul collo.  
  
“Anch’io, Jared, anch’io…”  
  
Jared lo provocò. “Non avevi detto che non credevi sarebbe potuto succedere tra noi? Che non avevi mai pensato a noi due in quel senso?”  
  
“Questa sarebbe una bestemmia…ci pensavo…ma mi raccontavo che ero influenzato dalle fanfictions…non volevo davvero credere di essere innamorato del mio migliore amico… lo ero, ma non me ne accorgevo, o forse non volevo vederlo…puoi biasimarmi?” gli chiese languido.  
  
“Io invece l’ho sempre saputo, ma ho cercato di rassegnarmi all’idea che…” disse Jared  
  
“Che niente….” Lo interruppe Jensen, baciandolo languido e tenendogli il mento.  
  
Si baciarono  languidi e appassionati, rotolandosi sul letto, e restando avvinghiati l’uno contro l’altro.   
  



	24. Da quanto sei innamorato di me?

“Cos’avevi? Stavi male?”  
  
“Piantala, stupido.”  
  
“Perché hai messo le gambe in quel modo?”  
  
“Stavo più comodo”  
  
“E perché le dondolavi cosi?” chiese ancora Jensen, divertendosi.  
  
“Ma dove hai trovato quella foto?”  
  
“Ehhh” disse l’altro.  
  
“Tu mi guardavi in quel modo e io ero ancora un ragazzino…sentirmi fissato cosi…”  
  
“Che bello che eri, tutto rosso…” disse Jensen, baciandolo sul collo.  
  
“Cazzo, era cosi imbarazzante, e io ero patetico…e tu uno stronzo!”  
  
“No, sei il mio cucciolone.” Disse Jensen.  
  
  



	25. Vasca bollente

“Jensen…”  
  
“Smettila di agitarti cosi o mi bagnerai tutto.”  
  
“Jensen…”  
  
“La vuoi piantare?”  
  
“Dai, entra dentro, non puoi continuare a fare quello che stai facendo, cosi, ma perché ridi??”  
  
"Pensavo a quanto sono ambigui e quasi osceni questi dialoghi” disse Jensen spogliandosi finalmente e raggiungendo Jared nella vasca da bagno. Finora aveva cercato di lavargli i capelli senza entrare nella vasca.  
  
Quando lo raggiunse, Jared mormorò un “Finalmente. Potrei offendermi sul fatto che non volevi entrare nella vasca con me.” Disse Jared godendo delle dita di Jensen che continuavano a massaggiargli la testa insaponata e cingendogli la schiena con le dita.  
  
“Dude, non è che non volevo entrare nella vasca con te, ma l’ultima volta che siamo stati insieme qui dentro, nudi, abbiamo fatto un gran casino e poi ripulire è stato un disastro.” Disse divertito Jensen.  
  
“Potremmo usare la piscina d’ora in poi” suggeri Jared.  
  
“Ma non potrei lavarti i capelli “ gli sussurrò Jensen.  
  
“Chi se ne frega dei capelli..vorrà dire che mi laverai altro!”  
  
“ **Jared!** Smettila di fare il Sam pervertito delle fanfictions.”  
  
“Allora punto uno: non insultare il mio Sam. Punto due: tu hai voluto che le leggessi perché sei depravato. Punto tre: il sesso è davvero bello dopo che leggi quelle cose” disse Jared interrompendosi, perché gli veniva da ridere.  
  
“Ci sono altri punti?” gli chiese Jensen malizioso.  
  
“Si…punto quattro: se mi massaggi la testa cosi mi viene duro.” Disse Jared.  
  
“Mmmm che guaio, dovremmo proprio rimediare allora!” gli sussurrò Jensen.  
  
“E le pulizie?” gli chiese Jared, ironico.  
  
“Fanculo le pulizie.” Gli rispose Jensen, gettandosi su di lui.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhahha mi è piaciuto scrivere questo capitolo...beh...Jensen che ti massaggia la testa è qualcosa di...uhm...non parliamone, ok? hahahhah


	26. Riscaldami nel tuo abbraccio d'amore

“Guardalo. Guardalo! È incorreggibile!” disse Jensen.  
  
“Adesso calmati! Sappiamo tutti com’è fatto!” disse Misha.  
  
“No, no, non è giustificabile!” continuò Jensen.  
  
“E allora cosa vuoi fare? Sai che non puoi costringere Jared a fare alcunché.”  
  
“Ma ci sono…non so quanti gradi sottozero!” rabbrividi Jensen.  
  
“Amico, lascia perdere”  
  
“Si ammalerà”  
  
“Jensen”  
  
Jensen però si era già precipitato dal compagno.  
  
Jared alzò la testa quando vide arrivare il compagno, ma Jensen non disse niente.  
  
Andò solo dietro di lui, e lo abbracciò, sedendoglisi contro, appoggiando la testa contro la sua schiena.  
  
Jared non disse niente, il cuore che gli batteva forte emozionato,  capendo quello che Jensen stava facendo.  
  
Guardò verso la troupe e i colleghi, e sorrise intenerito.  
   
   
“Cosa sta facendo Jensen?” chiese Mark Sheppard a Misha. “Piange? Sta male?”  
  
“No, sta scaldando Jared” rispose Misha.  
   
  
Jared era a petto nudo, essendo lui molto caloroso, e avvicinandosi l’inverno, Jensen era sempre molto preoccupato. Adesso, avendo indosso un cappotto, lo stava scaldando nel suo abbraccio.   
  
  
  
  
  



	27. Dichiarazione

È un nerd. E io lo amo.” Disse Jensen alla Convention.  
  
Jared scosse le braccia in segno di trionfo, con un cipiglio orgoglioso, mentre la folla applaudiva e gridava.  
  
Era la prima volta che Jensen lo diceva davanti a tutti. non si aspettava che lo facesse quel giorno, ed era stato molto emozionante. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jensen ha davvero detto questa frase in una convention :D


	28. Tutto questo amore

A Jensen, i tocchi e le coccole di Jared piacevano.  
  
Amava quando lo toccava, o lo coccolava, o gli si strusciava addosso, anche in pubblico, alle Conventions.  
  
Gli davano un senso di rilassamento, di amore, di pace. Si sentiva al sicuro, come se non potesse succedergli niente di male.  
  
Come se Jared gli dicesse: Sono qui, non ti abbandono, ti amo, ti coccolo, ci sono, sei mio.  
  
Jensen sentiva che non poteva farne più a meno, come non poteva più fare a meno di lui.  
  
A volte il senso di solitudine prendeva il sopravvento. Jensen era sempre stato quel genere di uomo, malinconico.  
  
Jared però c’era sempre a consolarlo, a coccolarlo, ad amarlo, per fargli capire che non era solo, che era protetto, che era amato.  
  
Glielo faceva capire con ogni carezza, con ogni abbraccio premuto contro di lui.  
  
E Jensen, felice di tutto questo amore, ricambiava con ogni bacio, languido o appassionato, e con struggenti e romantiche parole di miele all’orecchio, che Jared ascoltava, sorridendo. 


	29. Sapere di essere amato così profondamente

“Non è bello guardarli giocare?” chiese Jared a Jensen, guardando Thomas e Jj sui cavalli a dondolo delle giostre.  
  
“Si.” Disse Jensen. Aveva un sorriso triste.  
  
“Ehi, tutto ok?” chiese Jared, abbracciandolo.  
  
Jared faceva sempre cosi. Lo abbracciava e lo coccolava quando percepiva che era sottotono. Jensen adorava questa cosa di lui. Jared lo trattava come se fosse un tesoro, e per Jensen, Jared era il **suo** tesoro.  
  
“ Mi dispiace solo che…una gioia cosi possa essere…non so…” Jensen cercò di trovare le parole adatte per non ferire jared.  
  
Jared amava anche questo di lui, ma lui non aveva bisogno di non sentirsi ferito.  
  
“Sporcata dal nostro tradimento?” gli chiese dolcemente.  
  
“Non è quello che volevo dire” disse Jensen triste.  
  
“Ehi, J…è tutto ok…davvero. E non mi ferisce…davvero…ok, forse mi rende un po’ triste, più che altro per Danneel e Gen, lo sai…posso però dirti sinceramente una cosa?”  
  
“Cosa?” gli chiese Jensen, cingendogli la vita e guardandolo adorante. Adorava quando lo chiamava J.  
  
“Passeggiare con te…mano nella mano…poterti baciare sempre, ogni volta che lo desidero, sapere di addormentarmi ogni notte con te, tra le tue braccia, e risvegliarmi con il tuo corpo su di me, sapere che sei solo mio…mi fa sentire cosi vivo che sopporterei altri centinaia e migliaia di sensi colpi per continuare a sentirmi cosi, e per continuare a stare con te” Gli disse Jared sinceramente.  
  
Jensen lo baciò dolcemente e poi gli disse: “Sapere di riuscire ad amare cosi profondamente, avere l’impressione di tornare indietro a come pensavo di poter amare quando avevo quattordici anni, **riuscirci** adesso che ne ho 36, e sapere di essere amato a mia volta cosi profondamente….mi fa…”  
  
Il resto delle sue parole furono inghiottite di nuovo dalle labbra di Jared. Dolcemente.  
  
Come al solito, Jared si emozionava sempre quando riceveva parole d’amore da Jensen e cercava sempre di impedirgli di parlare troppo, per non rischiare di piangere.  
  
Jensen amava anche questa cosa di lui.  
  
“Non…parlare…” gli disse infatti, staccandosi un momento, e baciandolo di nuovo dolcemente.


	30. Cosa c'è dentro il tuo cuore? Forse ci sono solo io

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi è piaciuto tanto scrivere questo capitolo <33333

Jared e Jensen erano di ritorno ad una riunione con le loro fans, molte delle quali li scippavano anche in tempi non sospetti, e credevano nel loro amore.  
  
Fu una riunione emozionante. Pranzarono con i fans, passeggiarono assieme a loro la sera, e ricevettero tanti meravigliosi regalini.  
  
Pupazzetti di loro due che si baciavano, video musicali…tutte cose bellissime che li avevano emozionati e anche diverse lettere a loro dedicati e al loro amore.  
  
Tutto questo li aveva portati, una volta che tornarono a casa, a riflettere seriamente sulla portata dei loro sentimenti, a interrogarsi seriamente su cosa erano l’uno per l’altro, e a come fare per esternarli al proprio compagno.  
   
Erano sdraiati nel letto, e ancora memori delle emozioni trascorse, l’uno addosso all’altro, cominciarono a parlare.  
   
  
 **Jared: “Quando ti abbraccio, è come se solo io potessi farlo…so razionalmente che tutti possono farlo, ma irrazionalmente sento come se il mio abbraccio sia diverso. È diverso da tutti gli altri. Quando ti abbraccio, e tu ti lasci abbracciare, sento come un dolce abbandono da parte tua.  
  
Mi sento il tuo angelo, il tuo custode, il tuo protettore. E sento **quanto hai bisogno di me…Jensen.”****

 

**Jensen:  “Quando mi abbracci, sento quanto io ho bisogno di te. Sento quando noi abbiamo bisogno dell’altro. Quando ti abbraccio io, è come se sento di volerti, di doverti proteggere, da tutto il male che c’è al mondo. Quando ti abbraccio, voglio farti sentire tutto l’amore che provo per te.”**

 

**Jared: “ Quando ci baciamo, mi sembra di volare. Mi sembra un miracolo. Lo è. Mi sovviene l’immagine di due colombe che si baciano.”**

 

**Jensen:  “i tuoi baci sono sporchi di amore bianco. Quando parlammo di noi a quella Convention, quando parlasti del sentimento che ci univa, sentivo la terra tremare sotto i miei piedi, tu mi prendesti la mano e la stringesti. Tremava ancora nella tua, e li capii che sei la mia roccia, sei la mia ancora, Jared.”**

 

** **

 

**Jared: Quando dissi a quella Convention, che non ti bacio in pubblico, assumetti un tono ironico, ma la mia voce tremava. Tremava perché tradiva quanto ti amavo segretamente e avrei tanto voluto farlo. In privato e in pubblico.**

 

** **

 

**Jensen: quando cercasti di baciarmi, al TCA del 2006, ebbi quasi un mancamento, e arrossi in un modo che trovai quasi un miracolo che non si sia visto.**

 

** **

 

 **Jared: Quanto desideravo le tue labbra!**  
  
Jensen: io di più. mi perdevo a guardarle. come quando baciasti quella giraffa.  


**Jared: Ammetto li di averti provocato!**

 

** **

 

 

 **Jared: C’è stato un preciso momento in cui capii che tu avevi deciso di affidarti a me, completamente…era solo un inizio, ma lo capii. È stato durante le gag reel della season 1, quando guidavo l’impala e tu appoggiasti la testa sulle mie gambe.**  
  
Jensen:  eri uno sbarbatello pestifero, e io dovevo darti il là, per farti capire che mi davo a te, ero il più grande e i più piccoli hanno bisogno di queste dimostrazioni, perché tendono ad avere soggezione dei più vecchi! Era un modo per dirti che avevo bisogno di coccole, e che le volevo da te, quindi era bene che recepissi il messaggio!

 

** **

 

 **Jared: Ma non so se tu ti rendi conto di come sei con me. Quando facciamo l’amore, mi stringi cosi forte  a te, e io non ho mai provato una sensazione simile. La sensazione che per qualcuno fossi la persona più importante del mondo. La cosa più preziosa della Terra.**  
  
La sensazione che quella persona non mi abbandonerà né mi lascerà mai.  
  
Mai ho provato un sentimento cosi forte di possessività, e poter dire allo stesso tempo di esserne felice.

 

**Jensen: mi sono innamorato di te, la prima volta che ti ho visto su internet! Subito ho voluto cercare chi fosse quel Jared Padalecki, l’attore che avrebbe interpretato Sam. Avevo come la strana sensazione di doverti per forza vedere.non potevo più aspettare. Come se sapessi che quello sarebbe stato un incontro magico e che avrebbe cambiato per sempre la mia vita.**

**Quando ho detto in Supernatural, nel ruolo di Dean, che hai risucchiato la mia vita, era anche Jensen che parlava, ma nel significato positivo del termine.**

** **

 

 **Jared: Amo i tuoi occhi, il tuo viso, il tuo corpo. La tua risata. Amo il modo in cui parli, amo la tua timidezza. Amo il fatto che sei mio. solo mio. Amo i nostri corpi insieme e il fatto che combaciano cosi bene insieme.**  
  
Jensen: Amo i tuoi occhi da cucciolo, amo il tuo sorriso, amo le tue mani. Il tuo corpo. Amo come il tuo corpo ama il mio. Amo come i nostri corpi si amano e lo dimostrano ogni volta emanando calore, appagamento e soddisfazione nell’unirsi. Amo la tua risata. Amo come mi guardi, come mi tocchi. Amo come siamo felici quando siamo uno tra le braccia dell’altro. Amo il tuo essere bambino. Ti adoro per il fatto che mi hai fatto tornare a credere nelle favole come quando ero bambino.  
  
Jared: ti amo perché tu mi hai fatto vivere e mi stai facendo vivere una favola.  
  
Jensen: ti amo perchè mi hai fatto promettere e mi hai promesso di non farla mai finire.  
  
Su questa frase, Jensen aveva la voce un po’ incrinata. Stava per piangere.  
  
Jared: Ti amo  perché stai cercando splendidamente di rispettare questa promessa.  
  
 Disse Jared anche lui con gli occhi umidi.  
   
Si baciarono dolcemente, romanticamente, e si abbracciarono di nuovo, palpitanti d’amore.  
 

 


	31. Festa

Jared e Jensen avevano organizzato una festa con i colleghi e i loro amici – sia di Jared che di Jensen , che quando si erano messi insieme, erano diventati di entrambi – nella loro villa a Malibu. Un party di sera. Una bellissima festa in piscina con pizza fatta in casa, barbecue, dolci, musica, balli e poi tutti in piscina.

 

Jensen non si fece neanche pregare da Jared per la sua iniziativa.  
  
Prepararsi per portare di là pizza e dolci, coperti solo da grembiuli e asciugamani, mentre Misha si occupava del barbecue, infastidendo tutti gli ospiti.  
   
Bisogna dire che molte donne strepitarono a quello spettacolo e Jensen andò da Jared a sussurrargli all’orecchio:  
  
“Guarda cosa mi hai fatto fare. Ti odio.” Sorridendo.  
  
E Jared rispose: “Ti amo anch’io tantissimo “  ridendo sornione  
   
Ci furono anche dei balli, a cui i J2 parteciparono, ballando tra di loro,  un po’ con dei lenti romantici, e un po’ facendo gli stupidi.  
  
Questo fino a quando non li buttarono in piscina, mentre stavano ancora ballando e vestiti.  
  
“Se lo sapevo, non proponevo di rivestirci” disse Jared alludendo alla loro presentazione dei piatti, seminudi.  
  
“Stai zitto e nuota” gli diceva Jensen, abbarbicandosi  a lui.  
   
“Tutti insieme, **cantate!!** : _Perché i J2 sono dei bravi ragazzi, perché i J2 sono dei bravi ragazziiiiiiiii!”_  
   
   
La festa fini alle quattro del mattino, dopodiché se ne andarono via tutti, ma questo non impedi a Jared e Jensen, di fare l’amore.  
  
Neanche la stanchezza a volte poteva impedirglielo.  
   
   
   
Il giorno dopo scoprirono che quel furbacchione di Misha aveva postato su Twitter delle foto molto particolari!  
  
  
 **Loro due seminudi che portavano i piatti**

**Jensen in boxer**

**Loro due che si baciavano in piscina**

 

Loro risposero divertiti su Twitter:   
  
"Preparati, perchè sul set non avrai più pace!!" . 


	32. Dono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forse sarebbe stato meglio finire la storia con questo capitolo ma sono riluttante a finirla hahah

Era un giorno importante. Jared e Jensen avevano festeggiato il loro primo anniversario insieme da fidanzati e Jensen era nervoso per quello che stava per chiedergli, anzi per **ordinargli**. Sia mai che Jared avesse creduto di poter scegliere di dire di no. Ma chi l’aveva inventata questa stronzata? Qualche coglione, ovvio.  
  
Beh, ora erano nel letto. Era sera tardi, ed erano piuttosto stanchi.  
  
 _Sei un coglione due volte…l’anello dovevi darglielo in giornata!_ Si malediceva Jensen.  
  
Sentiva di fianco a lui Jared che stava per sprofondare nel sonno, accarezzandogli ancora il petto nudo con le dita, per quel poco che avrebbe resistito ancora, e finalmente si decise.  
  
“J…devo dirti qualcosa…” gli sussurrò dolcemente ma un po’ nervoso, arruffandogli i capelli.  
  
“Se vuoi…farlo ancora, non so se ce la faccio…uhm…”  
  
Jensen degluti.  
  
Jared sembrò ripensarci. Non fosse mai che il grande Padalecki passasse per un vecchiaccio.  
  
“Sai che c’è? Fammi riposare quindici minuti e poi riprendiamo!”  
  
“Jared…”  
  
“Facciamo dieci!”  
  
“No, io…”  
  
“Ok…ok…cinque!”  
  
“Jared! Io voglio…voglio…” disse Jensen mettendosi una mano sugli occhi.  
  
Jared capi che qualcosa non andava, e accese la lampada. “Jensen? È una cosa seria? Cos’hai? Pensavo che eravamo stati bene oggi” gli disse.  
  
“è cosi…infatti…c’è qualcosa che devo dirti..”  
  
“Se vuoi dirmi che mi ami, credo che non ne avrò mai abbastanza di sentirtelo dire” gli disse Jared strofinando la testa contro il suo petto.  
  
“ **è un momento serio!** Cerca di restare serio…sto…sto cercando di dire qualcosa!”  
  
“Uhm…o-okay…”  
   
Jensen cercò di parlare ma non ne usci alcun suono.  
  
“Aspetta un attimo..è il nostro anniversario…sei a bocca asciutta…sembra la classica scena in cui l’uomo chiede alla sua donna di sposarlo” disse Jared ridacchiando.  
  
Jensen non disse niente, fissandolo allibito.  
  
“Jensen? Aspetta, non mi starai dicendo che…. **tu…?”** chiese Jared indeciso, sorridendo.  
  
“Maledizione..” disse Jensen grattandosi la testa.  
  
“Ahhhh” esalò Jared a metà strada tra un sospiro e una risata,a bocca aperta, con gli occhi che sorridevano, alzandosi dal letto. “Vuoi chiedermi di…sposarti?”  
  
Jensen non disse niente, continuando a guardare in basso, imbarazzato più che al limite.  
   
Jared ridacchiò e cominciò a vagare per la stanza, cercando qualcosa.  
  
“Che…cosa stai facendo?” chiese timoroso Jensen.  
  
“Ma come cosa??? Cerco l’anello! Dove l’hai nascosto???”  
  
 **“Jared, adesso smettila!”**  disse Jensen un po’ irritato.  
  
Jared lo guardò. “Non è una proposta senza un anello.”  
  
“è una cosa seria, ti stai prendendo gioco di me, e la cosa mi fa incazzare” disse Jensen sorridendo amabilmente.  
  
Jared lo guardò e sorrise. “Dammi l’anello e poi ritorno a essere serio.”  
  
“Jared, ti stai comportando come un bambino.” Disse Jensen sorridendo.  
  
“Voglio – il mio – anello “ disse Jared avvicinandosi a grandi falcate.  
  
“Non c’è. Non te l’ho preso ok? È una cosa da ragazzine”  
   
Jared gli fu sopra, tenendolo sotto di lui, e tenendogli i polsi, fissandolo.  
  
Jensen commise l’errore di ridere.  
  
“Dammelo” ordinò.  
  
“Ok…ok..” disse Jensen sorridendo.  
   
Si alzò e andò alla credenza , tirando fuori una scatolina gialla, con un piccolo anello d’oro bianco.  
  
Jared rispose, stavolta serio: “Mettimelo.”  
  
Jensen lo fece. La sua mano tremava. Jared se ne accorse, e prima che potesse ritrarla, dopo avergli messo l’anello, gliela tirò di nuovo contro di lui, all’altezza del suo cuore, abbracciandolo.  
  
Jensen ricambiò forte con la testa reclinata e senti Jared cercare di riprendere a respirare, come se avesse l’asma.  
  
“Ehi, non hai rispost…” realizzò Jensen, ma Jared lo prese in braccio e finirono di nuovo sdraiati sul letto.  
   
Si baciarono appassionatamente. Quando Jensen apri gli occhi notò che Jared li aveva lucidi, e lo contagiò.  
  
“Non dovrai mai levarlo.” Gli disse, accarezzando l’anello.  
  
“Mai.” Rispose Jared.  
   
“Ti amo troppo.”  
  
“Ti amo troppo anch’io.”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	33. Ti sposerò perchè...

_Pov Jared_   
  
_Lo so, ho fatto lo stupido quando Jensen mi disse che voleva sposarmi._   
  
**_Dire_ ** _, non **chiedere.** Jensen vuole sempre specificare, e a me piace questa cosa._   
  
_So che dentro di sé però, oltre quest’arroganza, temeva che potessi dirgli di no._   
  
_Come avrei potuto fare a dirgli di no?_   
  
_Si rende conto o no Jensen, che lo amo da tutta la vita? Come fratello, come amico, come amore impossibile, come amante…._   
  
_Si rende conto che è **tutto, tutto**  per me???_   
  
_È proprio questo che gli dico il giorno del nostro matrimonio._   
  
**_“Tu sei tutto…tutto per me_ ** _…sei il mio amico, mio fratello, il mio amante, l’amore della mai vita. Sei **tutto. Tutto.**_   
  
_“Tu invece sei l’aria che respiro. Sei il mio nutrimento. La gente mi ama come Dean Winchester, ma io non smetterò mai di ripetere che è **tutto grazie a te**. Io sono Dean Winchester **grazie a te!!”** mi dice lui di rimando._

 

 

_Pov Jensen.  
  
 _Per Jared il momento più bello è quando ci siamo sposati. Per me no. per me il momento più bello è quando sono tornato a casa con lui e ci siamo sdraiati sul letto ricoperto di rose che i nostri amici avevano preparato._  
  
 _Il momento in cui ho realizzato che eravamo sposati.__

 

__Se ne parla ancora poco, ma il matrimonio tra uomini viene visto ancora con una nota di sdegno….e se noi abbiamo passato più o meno immuni questo passo, è per via dell’amore dei nostri fans che ci amano come Sam e Dean, e come i J2.  
  
 _Loro che hanno sempre creduto in noi e che semplicemente quando abbiamo fatto questo passo, hanno detto che lo stavano aspettando da sempre._  
  
 _È **adesso** che sto sognando, adesso, non quando eravamo in chiesa._  
  
  
 _Adesso, perché siamo in luna di miele, e Jared è con me ovunque.__   
_

 

___Adoro guardarlo mentre cammina, mentre esce dall’acqua con i capelli tutti bagnati.  
  
 _Adoro mangiare la frutta insieme.__   
_ _

 

____Adoro **tutto. Tutto. Tutto.**  
   
  
 ** _Jared è il mio TUTTO e io sono il SUO._**  
   
  
 ** _PER SEMPRE._**_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo sarebbe stato un finale perfetto se il disagio non incombesse cosi tanto ç____ç
> 
> ahhahh <333


	34. I nostri anelli

Siamo sposati.  
  
Quando ci penso ancora non ci credo.  
  
È meraviglioso.  È stato meraviglioso quando ci siamo scambiati gli anelli.  
  
  
  
È fantastico quando ci chiedono di mostrarli.

 

 

tenerissimo Jensen ed è speciale il momento quando mi prende la mano nella sua e i nostri anelli si toccano.  
  



	35. Sciarpa del mio cuore - Convention di Chicago parte uno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo si riferisce alla con di Chicago del 2014!

Pronte tutte insieme le ragazze, fan dei J2, aspettano la Conventions di Chicago, per vedere i loro idoli.  
  
Ed ecco che arriva un tweet di Jared o Jensen – è facile fare confusione, essendo i due un tutt’uno – che postano una loro foto, la notte prima di andare Alla Convention, mentre passeggiano insieme per le vie di Chicago.

 

 

“Ma che carini…si tengono anche la mano?” chiede Lilyy, una delle fans, facendo ridere tutte quante in chat.  
   
Quando arrivano i panel dei J2, arrivano pronte subito anche le smancerie.  
  
Puntuali come al solito.  
  
-Si chiamano Jerk e bitch.  
  
-Jensen tocca la fronte di Jared per vedere se ha la febbre: "Non mi laverò mai più questa fronte."

 

 

  
-Quando gli è stato chiesto di che colore ripugnante colorerebbe l'Impala, Jensen ha indicato la sciarpa di Jared.   
  
Jared mette la sua sciarpa a Jensen

 

 

Chiedono a Jared il perché di quel gesto e Jared dice: “Una volta ho visto una fan art.”  
   
Le fans non si fanno scappare l’occasione, e sempre Lilyy, la più gagliarda, va a pescarne proprio una che sembra Jared abbia usato per trarre ispirazione.

 

La fan art raffigurava Sam e Dean sdraiati nella neve che ridevano con una sciarpa lunga attorno al collo!!


	36. L'aria stanca di Chicago - convention di Chicago seconda parte

“Si può venire a una Convention in questo stato?  
  
No, non si può.  
  
Guardate gli occhi di entrambi, e l’aria stanca…  
  
E l’aria furbetta.  
  
Quei due non hanno dormito.

Cos’avete fatto tutta la notte eh? **Monnellacci!”** li canzonò Misha, crashando il loro panel.

   
Non potè aggiungere altro, perché Jared e Jensen al grido di “Adesso sei morto” lo rincorsero per tutta la sala, mentre Misha rideva, assieme a tutti gli ospiti in sala.  


	37. Sposati

“Cosa dice Sam? Vuole il divorzio?”  
  
Questa era una battuta che aveva deciso di dire Jensen. da quando lui e Jared erano sposati, non smetteva mai di dirlo - che erano sposati - e Jared faceva lo stesso.  
   
“Ovviamente sono sposato con la mia guest star…” disse anche in un’intervista Jared.

 

  
Anche la doccia era diventata ormai una cosa che condividevano sempre in due.  
  
Risparmiavano sull’acqua e anche sull’asciugamano.  


	38. Passione

Jensen e Jared erano tornati a Malibu per via delle pause dalle riprese della decima stagione, erano tornati a casa facendo l’ultimo tratto a piedi, passeggiando per la città a mezzanotte, e incrociarono una coppietta che si sbaciucchiava sui sedili anteriori di un’automobile, e forse faceva anche altro.  
  
Ovviamente Jared fece battutine e risatine per tutto il tempo che ci misero per arrivare in casa.  
  
Jensen faceva finta di niente, ma sorrideva. Sapeva cosa gli aspettava.  
   
Appena arrivarono in casa, infatti, Jensen si fermò un attimo, già con l’aspettativa di chi conosce il proprio compagno, e Jared dopo due secondi, gli arrivò da dietro, toccandogli le spalle.  
  
Jensen sorrise….anche lui era eccitato… ma quello che fece dopo Jared, lo spiazzò.  
   
Lo prese per le spalle, stringendogliele, lo baciò, e poi lo fece cadere sul pavimento, seguendolo di riflesso.  
  
“Oddio. Che stai facendo?” chiese Jensen, sgranando gli occhi.  
  
“Stanotte lo faremo sul pavimento!” disse Jared con aria lussuriosa.  
  
“Sei impazzito? Abbiamo un letto caldo e morbido.” Provò a protestare Jensen.  
  
“No! Sul pavimento! Nudi e crudi! Andiamo, Jensen! Non sarai mica diventato già un vecchietto??”  
  
Jensen gli sorrise malizioso. “Ora ti faccio vedere io chi è il vecchietto. Ma su una cosa hai torto.”  
  
“E cosa?”  
   
  
Jensen lo attirò a sé, baciandolo voracemente. “Non siamo **crudi.**  Siamo dolci, caldi, e appassionati!”  
  
“Dimostriamolo subito allora!” disse Jared, gemendo nella sua bocca, cominciando a spogliarsi.   
  
  
    
  
  



	39. Al bar di Sabrina

Jared e Jensen si fermarono a bere due cioccolate calde ad un bar.  
  
Sabrina, la barista, quando si vide arrivare i due attori di Supernatural in quel momento, nel suo bar, si senti tremare le gambe dall’emozione.  
  
Poi quando vide che Jensen voleva pagare il conto, ma Jared si fece avanti a pagare lui, pensò:  
  
 _che carino_  
  
Jared però aveva fatto male il conto, e mancava ancora qualche dieci o venti centesimi.  
  
Prima che potesse prendere le monetine mancanti, Jensen uni venti centesimi dei suoi alle monetine di Jared.  
  
Ecco, quella scena sciolse definitivamente Sabrina.  
  
“Sai…noi due siamo una cosa sola…quindi…” disse Jensen, indicando Jared, lasciando la frase a metà come faceva Dean, e facendo arrossire Jared, come spesso capitava a Sam.  
   
I due attori andarono via, e Sabrina telefonò alla sua amica Imma, per informarla della novità.  
  
“Imma! Non puoi credere a quello che mi è appena successo! Jared e Jensen sono venuti qui! Si! Erano qui al mio bar e mi hanno pagato le cioccolate! Sono stati cosi carini…si sono divisi il conto…no, Imma, non gli ho chiesto le foto, stavo svenendo dall’emozione, ma la telecamera di sorveglianza li ha ripresi!!! Farò stampare subito le fotooooo!!”  
  
“Ok! Poi mandami alcune copie!!” rispose Imma raggiante.


	40. Andrò ovunque tu andrai

“Sai una cosa, Jared? Stavo pensando…il wincest è nato per colpa nostra!”  
  
“Colpa?” chiese Jared sorridendo.  
  
“Nel senso..voglio dire…l’hanno capito prima di noi, che eravamo innamorati..e questa cosa traspariva anche nello schermo..traspare ancora adesso.” Disse Jensen sorridendogli.  
  
“Ultimamente i fratelli non se la passano bene…”  
  
“Sam ha o non ha fatto fare un patto a quel poveraccio per ritrovare Dean?” sghignazzò Jensen.  
  
“Ehi, smettila di rinfacciarmelo.” Scherzò Jared e risero insieme.  
  
   
Dopo una pausa, Jared disse: “Lo sai? La verità è quella che dico sempre nelle interviste…non sarei stato questo Sam, se al mio fianco ci fosse stato un altro Dean.”  
  
“Lo spero bene. Di certo non te ne saresti innamorato, e di certo non ti avrebbero shippato con lui…e se lo facevano, e se poi ci finivi insieme, spaccavo la testa a tutti e due.”  
  
Jared rise. “Non avresti potuto, perché non saresti esistito al mio fianco.”  
  
“Ehi, io esistevo al tuo fianco ancora prima di saperlo” gli disse dolcemente.  
   
Jared vinto da un moto di tenerezza, lo prese per i fianchi e lo attirò a sé, guardandolo adorante.  
  
“Che frase degna del *io non esisto se non ci sei anche tu * “ gli disse.  
  
Si baciarono.  
   
   
“Non ti ho mai ringraziato per esser entrato nella mia vita.” Gli disse Jensen.  
  
“Non c’è bisogno che ringrazi. Non a me.” Rispose Jared, imitando la battuta di Sam in Superantural.  
  
Jensen gli diede una sberletta sulla bocca, ma sorrise.  
   
Poi Jensen si alzò, e fece per andare a dirigersi verso il fiume.  
  
  
  
“Dove vai?”  
  
“Seguimi.”  
  
“Come sempre.”  
  
“Bene…l’hai capito anche tu.”  
  
“Che cosa?”  
  
“Che devi sempre andare dove vado io.” Gli disse Jensen.  
  
“Non è una sorpresa. Lo sapevo, l’ho sempre fatto, e lo farò sempre.” Gli disse Jared.  
  
“Sempre insieme.”  
  
“Forever” rispose Jared.  
   
E dicendo cosi si tuffarono nel fiume per il loro bagno.  
   
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che vi piaccia questo epilogo...io ho cercato di portare avanti la storia fino a dove avevo ancora fantasia, purtroppo ora sembra che sta scemando e non voglio trascinarla se deve intorpidirsi man mano...preferisco finirla al meglio, anche per non far stufare <3
> 
> che dire? ho amato anche questa storia e non credevo diventasse cosi lunga o.o 
> 
> spero l'abbiate amata anche voi <3


End file.
